I Am No Hero
by Those-carrots
Summary: After defeating the tyrant Lord chilled, Bardock yet again finds himself in a strange new world. Yeah and it kind of sucks if you ask him. Bunch of idiots running around in tights sure know how to make a Saiyan cringe. How will he survive under such horrid conditions?
1. Awakening

***Hello here's a story that I intend on having A LOT of fun with. Let's see where we go. If there are any grammatical errors that you just CANNOT get over, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter one: Awakening**

* * *

Bardock's eyes flung open, immediately finding himself in a small white medical room. The saiyan allowed his eyes to roll across said room before he sat upright. He gazed down at his body, moving slightly attempting to alleviate any soreness. This definitely wasn't the tattered armor he'd remembered clutching his body. Eyes jolted upwards, zoning in on the woman standing to his left. She shook like a small dog caught in freezing rain.

What race was she?

"You're awake!" The woman said.

The smell of citrus hit his nostrils like a blaster. He groaned whilst his keen eyes fell to the half-peeled yellow fruit in her hand. The smell burned his nose and made him queasy, but nevertheless was hungry. In one swift motion, he grabbed the fruit and devoured it, peel and everything. "Where am I?" He said chewing fruit guts, as liquid dropped down his jaw.

The nurse gazed at him in horror.

Okay?

"That was a lemon."

"Yeah?"

The warrior gulped the food down aggressively.

Her jaw detached to the floor. "You just ate it."

Bardock shook his head and glared. "Where the hell am I lady!"

"You're in the hospital."

"The _what_?"

"Hospital!"

He gazed at her dumbly, then "Of course I am."It was only like the third time he'd been in a similar situation. "I'm guessing you've been tasked with caring for my wounds? hmph."

She nodded her head rapidly.

The Saiyan sighed. "What planet is this?"

"Uh…"

"What. _Planet_?"

"EARTH?"

Lips parted and then he gripped his bedsheets. How the hell did he end up on _Earth_? The same planet that Kakorat had been sent to. His son.

What the hell? The last thing he remembered was intense shaking. This wasn't normal shaking, no this was the type of shaking that only occurs when you no longer have the resolve to contain your fury. The type of shaking that occurs when all logic and reasoning have become null and void. Then, power. Deep strength, deeper than any of his cells, it felt like it emanated from his atoms. It poured out of him like an inner inferno. It felt as if he had become a completely different being. A Super Saiyan.

Why though? How did it escalate to that point? Frieza? Eyes narrowed. No, it had been the thought of Frieza, but not directly Frieza. No.

Chilled, someone completely different. His eyes widened and the sheets tore as his grip increased. He'd defeated the bastard, send the frost demon packing with his tail inside his ass. But, the battle came with a heavy price, Bardock had been severely injured, he felt it then and he felt it here.

"How did I get here?"

The nurse shook her head holding up her clipboard. "No idea, one moment you just appeared on the sidewalk, bloodied, battered and in a horrific state!"

That sounded about right, not that he remembered it.

"Okay, look here Earth—yyling? I'm part of a warrior race from another plan—" Eardrums jumped like a jackrabbit high on ecstasy. The ground shuddered almost simultaneously. Bardock gripped the metal of his bed, as he kept himself stable, the nurse also fell over and he caught her with one hand. "What. The. Hell. Was. That?"

The girl's eyes went out the window, then back to Bardock, her eyes dilating like balloons.

She clearly had no idea.

Another tremor shook the building. He didn't care if the planet was under attack or if a freak accident happened, honestly. He just needed answers. Maybe, there was someone worth fighting?

The Saiyan inhaled slowly. "Where are my clothes?"

She didn't reply.

Great. The man looked to the corner, finding his armor poking out of the closet.

Oh, how convenient. In one sudden movement, Bardock moved allowing the woman to fall on her ass, grabbed his armor and equipped his damaged attire, making sure to tie his headband extra tight.

"What're you doing!"

"Being nosey." He cracked his neck with his hands. "I'm leaving."

"WHAT? I _cannot _allow you to leave! You're injured, look at your arm!"

He rose an eyebrow. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's wrapped in a _cast_!"

Eyes fell to his arm wrapped in a hard Pearblossom colored shell.

Oh.

"That's not a problem." Bardock shrugged, flexed a little and the cast snapped and fell to the floor. The nurse covered her face with her hands.

What a weirdo.

Wrapping his tail around his waist. Bardock tossed a fist through the glass window, sending shards of glass on the floor and into the street, hopped out and began flying in the direction of the tremors. His lungs cursed as black smoke infiltrated his nose.

A fire… multiple structures were in flames.

Feet finally hit the concrete, a crowd of people surrounded the area, he watched his chin rose and hand on it. A weird creature, sludge like in its simplistic composition. The creature thrashed, spewing fire from its hands and body. There were people at the scene, presumably defenders of Earth, attempting to take the beast on but none of them could manage to get close or land a decisive hit.

"Oh?" Bardock tilted his head. Resistant red eyes caught his own for only a million nanoseconds. He had someone. The sludge held someone in custody, making this quite the hostage situation. The Saiyan man crossed his arms, gazing down at the ground as he lost interest. Earth's _mighty_ defenders had this in the bag, it was no business of his, curiosity had got the better of him is all. Sure he wouldn't might a fight, but that dude looked pretty nasty. Nope, he wasn't getting his hands dirty...literally.

The sky roared like a hundred lions and a small hole found itself in a far off building, the slime ravished the area, torching the ground and everything before it.

He sighed turning his back on the drama unfolding. There was nothing for him there, it was just one dude playing villain while the others played hero, such things were childish to the scarred warrior.

Ears turned and the crowd yelled.

"What is he doing?"

"Is that a kid!"

"Stay back, kid—whoa. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"IS HE SUICIDAL?"

Green spiky hair and small legs moved rapidly and without practice. His body movements frantic and eyes bulged like round starships. Desperation, that was the only word that could describe the boy's situation. Did he know the hostage? What did he plan on doing, unlike the ones holding people back and pouring out fires, he didn't seem to have or be anything special. He just ran, swung his book bag like a rock on a stick and tossed it at the enemy.

The monster cried like a heartbroken banshee.

"The idiot." He murmured to himself. The kid had a death wish.

What was he doing? Arms clawed at the sludge monster, desperately attempting to free the blond hostage. Tears streamed down his face as he clawed his heart out, grabbing at the being getting slime all over his clothing, in his hair and on his face.

No one came to his aid. All they did was sit and watch.

A shadow loomed over the boy, green moss-colored slime towered like a small house, dwarfing him. It was the creature's hand!

The Earth's defenders all came together all yelling simultaneously. "HE'LL BE KILLED!"

None of them moved. None of the heroes had moved. One of these adults would help, correct? They were the Earth protectors, enforcers, saviors even. Yet, here they were… not protecting and not saving a defenseless boy. He could see everyone's movements as if the world was in slow motion. His eyes were blank and his arms crossed, he closed his eyes. What would Gine do?

Someone would help, he was sure of it.

The clock winded, the sun twinkled and he did another glance at the crowd.

No one?

Someone had to

His mind flashed to Gine, her innocent smile and delicate features illuminating his psyche. He released a puff of air.

"Damn it."

Bardock took initiative, faster than an instant he dashed forward, appearing mere milliseconds before the hand made contact, he blocked the attack with ease, his arm holding the force back from the monster.

The hostage, who was also a boy gave him a look of perplexity

The green-haired boy's mouth was agape, drool leaked down his lips.

"...That's disgusting kid, have some dignity."

"You saved me…"

"Yeah, I've been doing that thing, _a whole lot _lately."

The villain's eyes dropped and he frowned. "Who the hell are you?"

A wind brought his attention to his side. "I was a second too late. But thankfully, you were here my friend! And for that I thank you. Everything's okay now, because I'm here, leave it to me!"

"All-Might!"

Bardock looked at the green-haired boy, his smile and eyes screamed fanboy.

A large, tall and muscular man stood. His teeth white and polished aiding to his amazing smile. His hair was tall and blond standing as if held by some immaculate hair gel.

"All-Might?" Bardock scratched his head, still holding the monster back with minimal effort.

"ALLLL MIIIGHT!" The villain's voice was like venom. What did that guy do to him, kill his puppy? The villain released it's hold on Bardcok and immediately switched to the All-Might dude. Two flaming hands came down like a hammer… a hammer that was on fire.

The Saiyan prepared himself, ready to devastate the pile sludge with one punch.

"Texas smash!" BAM! All-Might's heavy fist slammed into the sludge monster, spewing the being everywhere and successfully killing it in one-shot. Bardock evaded the sludge by sidestepping but watched as green mud splashed everyone in close proximity The wind from the punch blew like a small hurricane, though creating a small tornado in its wake. The big guy caught the two boys with his other hand.

"Huh. Nice punch."

The man stood there, wiped some random blood off his face. He hadn't been injured. Or had he? Turned to him, smiled and put a thumbs up.

The whole entire crowd cheered. And Bardock felt the need to fly away. But, _they_ never gave him the chance.

Another heavy built man stepped beside Bardock, their eyes met.

"Who are you?"

It was a good question.

"Who's asking?"

"The name's Death-arms and I'm just a fellow hero pal."

Lips separated and one eyebrow curled. "Hero?" He shook his head from side to side. "I'm no hero. That _title_ means nothing to me."

A line of these _heroes_ began to gather beside Death arms. The crowd began to increase in concentration, but that other man with the wicked punch seemed to have everyone else's attention.

"But what you did was quite heroic." A giant foot landed beside him, causing his feet to leave the floor for a short moment.

"What that kid did was heroic. I just ran off of his momentum. Something of which none of you seemed to have the physical or mental capability of doing...huh." The Saiyan shrugged then pointed at All Might. "He was the only one to react properly in that situation. The rest of you just stood there _helplessly_ yelling and waiting for that big shot to come." He paused, his memories falling back go those visions of Kakarot. Kakarot and Frieza, the visions of his son defeating Frieza. "Heroes? Psst, please. I've seen true heroics. And I've seen true tyranny —tyranny of which I guarantee none of you could even fathom. So what was that about heroics?"

Silence followed, each of the heroes looking at one another, possibly waiting for one of them to come up with a retort. The crowd was still cheering and everyone else running off of the hype of All Might. The Saiyan spat on the floor crossed his arms and shot into the sky. He'd spent enough time there and had a good amount of exploring to do. He didn't know if he was in the same timeline as Kakarot, but if it was so he had to make an attempt to find him.

—-

* * *

***Reviews and criticism please and thank-you.**


	2. Tomura

***If anyone is interested in being a beta reader, I am all ears!**

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Two: Tomura**

* * *

You know what? It felt very inorganic to see this stranger, someone of which Izuku had no information or familiarity with, easily do what the majority of the heroes present just simply could not. He wasn't even a hero, discharging his powers and taking partial credit in saving the day _without_ a hero license. And guess what? Not a soul did a thing about it. It made the teen quiver a bit. Not because of fear or the cool wind on his face, no that wasn't the reason. He wanted to smile, but that would be weird and anyone passing by would look at him funny. Whoever that guy was, he needed to get something on him. A name? That would be a decent start.

Footsteps caught his attention way before the voice boomed. "DEKU!"

Izuku didn't even turn around, he kept his back towards the voice knowing full well who the voice was.

"Kacchan-"

"_Listen_!"

Dead leaves danced as the wind energized them. Izuku turned to face him, meeting his gaze.

"What happened today. What happened _back there!_ I never asked for any of it—I didn't need your help! Don't think for a second that this changes ANYTHING!"

There was some contemplation on Deku'spart, whether he should respond or not. Though, before he could Bakugo stomped away like a three-year-old who couldn't get the cookie jar open. The boy shrugged awkwardly to himself, but he couldn't help but grin a bit. It was just so typical of Kacchan.

Deku continued his tread home, the events of earlier still flowing through his mind. It was somewhat traumatizing now that he thought about it, he could have been seriously been hurt or... worse. And even so, for some reason, Izuku wasn't shaking in his boots or balling his eyes out. For some odd reason, he walked home without a police escort, though it was offered, and felt completely fine. Maybe there was fear? There was definitely fear when that villain jumped down his throat. But, was it still there when the same thing happened to Kacchan? When he ran with all his might and did everything he could to save his childhood friend, was it there? Was it there when he saw someone he considered such a strong individual render completely useless. The boy played with a strand of his green hair. _It was_. And it _was_ strong. It was heart-stopping, paralyzing, and yet for some reason his feet had become _completely_ sentient. Instead of running away from danger, he ran towards it. Why? There was fear but at the same time, there was something stronger.

"I am here!" The blond hair and a heavyset man appeared from WhoTheFuckKnowsWhere.

Izuku fell on his buttocks. "Al–All Might?" He immediately jumped to his feet, less he wanted to be embarrassed in front of his favorite hero. "You were just surrounded by hundreds of paparazzi, how'd you escape?"

He chuckled. "You underestimate me. It was cake. Why? 'Cause I'm All Might!" He flexed like his life depended on it, his iconic smile even better than in the movies. Amazing.

POOF! In a puff of smoke, All Might shrunk about twelve sizes.

Izuki yelled like an angry banshee. Gone. The beauty was GONE!

* * *

The city was much more primitive than any city on Vegeta. And if he had to guess, the rest of the planet wasn't that far as technology advancement went. The noise of the city was irritating though. It was nothing like the sounds of Vegeta, which were much more muffled despite ships flying in and out of the atmosphere. This Earth city was loud and obnoxious. He had nothing against noise, like, he could sleep through an entire battle. But, the repeated VROOOOM, was just damn right annoying. What was stopping him from just leveling the whole area? What would Gine do? Okay, definitely, not that!

Bardock shook himself, what was with that dark ass thought?

The Saiyan allowed his feet to hang over the ledge of a tall building. He had been there since the events of the day. Still perplexed over the fact that he just sort of materialized here.

Footsteps caught his attention."Who the hell?" He turned, his eyes narrowed and then he blinked.

"Ohhhh, it's you! You're the dude that saved that crazy kid a few hours ago."

Bardock shrugged. "Are you some sort of fan?"

The man raised his hands, his face slightly darkened by the presence of his dark hoodie. "Naw, I just seen you up here and I had to come and ask for a picture."

"I'm not interested. I've already had enough from that crowd."

It was true, the crowd was both useless and irritating.

The man stepped closer, Bardock pulled his legs back onto the platform and stood, he was only an inch taller than the man.

"C'mon, just one. One selfie man, that's all I'm asking for."

There was silence, then Bardock said. "...a what?"

"A selfie."

Okay.

"...I dunno _what_ that means, but it sounds stupid." He stretched his arms above his head before crossing them.

"It's a picture, surely you have those where you're from."

"Sure."

"Then you know it'll cause no harm."

The dude was persistent and Bardock was notoriously impatient. "Does 'no' have a different meaning on this planet?"

That's when the man laughed, causing Bardock's ears to raise. His laugh sounded off, almost like…

"You're like a celeb now, everyone wants to know who you are, what you're doing, what quirk you have and just how you moved so fast?"

Bardock shrugged. "I'm an anomaly. Now, you're disturbing me so beat it." The man didn't move, causing Bardock to close his eyes. "You heard me right, I _said_ get. The. Hel—"

A roar expelled from his stomach. The Saiyan inhaled, his body making it very obvious that he was indeed starving.

"Hungry, huh?"

Fists clenched, but the dark-haired warrior couldn't deny it. He sighed in defeat. "Yeah."

"How 'bout I take you out to eat, my treat."

He could go find some food himself, possibly eat the wildlife that lived outside the city and cook it himself. He didn't need some strange creep getting him food and fanboying all over him. He didn't need that at all, nope. He could've just jumped off the roof and flew away. _Could've_, keyword. But when his stomach growled again, all bets were off.

"It better be good. And I'm talkin' premium."

* * *

"Th—that can't be normal!"

"I'm telling you I'm fine, my boy."

"You had blood spilling out of your nose and mouth like a hose, that sounds life-threatening."

"Please, I'm fine." All Might finalized, wiping his mouth and face.

"How'd it not stain your shirt?"

"That isn't what I came here to speak about!" All Might yelled and then coughed. "You did something back there! Something that every great hero, can recall happening to them. You see, their bodies moved without permission from their brains…I was wrong..."

Green eyes lit up like a fluorescent fish. He bit his lip, then held his head low as pressure began to build in his chest. He balled his fists his eyes no longer staring at the man he called hero.

_I'm sorry Zuku, if–if only things could be different._

Those _words_, those _words_. Words just couldn't explain how those _words_ made him feel. His knees hit the floor as his head fell over. He stared at the ground, his eyes red, but no tears spilled. This boy had wanted something so badly, something he was convinced he couldn't attain. Despite all his studying, all his training, all his research and the countless hours he put into trying to awaken some sort of quirk, somehow he just knew it was impossible. But somewhere in his mind, somewhere within him, Izuku wanted validation for his dreams. He wanted _someone_ to prove him wrong. To tell him that his hard work would pay off. It never happened, instead, all he had was that looming memory from his childhood. Oh, Those _words_, those defeated _words_; that wasn't what he wanted to hear from her.

It replayed in his head again. His mother holding him _so_ close, her tears dripping down her face and mixing with his own liquid-sadness. His eyes wide and still locked on videos of his favorite hero.

_I'm sorry Zuku, if–if only things could be different._

Those weren't the words he was looking for. Back then, the things he wanted—the _words_ he truly wanted her to say...

"...you. Can. Become a hero."

* * *

Definitely premium! He couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. It was just too absolutely good. Bardock took a hand full of food and literally dunked it down his throat. Chewing? Yeah, he didn't need to do that, not with food this good.

"Those are called french fries." The young Saiyan gazed up, meeting the hidden face of the hooded man sitting across the table from him. They were both in the same booth.

Through a mouth full of food. "Oh, I forgot you were there."

"Go ahead, try the burger. I think _you_'ll find it amaaazzing."

Bardock looked at the supposed burger, a bit skeptical, but that's how he felt about the fries at first. With a shrug, the Saiyan grabbed the burger and bit into it.

His eyes instantly widened. "This...I have never tasted anything so...satisfying."

"It's American food. Say what you want about them, they know how to make someone overweight. Hmmm?"

The entire burger was down his throat before the man even finished work. Then Bardock went back to the remainder of his french fries and slammed that down to. This time chewing and savoring, just because. He swallowed.

He stared at the empty plate, blinking. "Is there more?"

"Of course."

"Get me more."

The man called the waitress over and ordered the food for him.

"Here try the shake I bought for you. Take a quick sip of it. Here, put your mouth on the straw."

Slowly, Bardock learned that the man before him was something of a food genius. The Saiyan drank the shake gulping down the cold shake in seconds.

"That was good, all of it. I'll definitely take more—" Bardock paused looking out the window of the diner and staring directly at a small group of people crowded around the window. " Why am I being stared at?"

His companion shrugged. "Oh, it's probably because of what happened earlier today, you're famous now. And you stick out like a sore thumb, especially with that raggedy armor." The way he spoke was weird. Maybe it was the way the guy pronounced his O's. The hooded man continued. "Ignore them."

The Saiyan warrior simply just nodded in response. He then leaned back and casually place his arms behind his head. The planet was somewhat strange to him. He could somewhat see how someone like Frieza would want the world, it would definitely sell for a hefty price. And Kakarot was supposed to eradicate all life forms? Truthfully, at his age, maybe this planet would be too much of a fight for the kid?

_He'd find him._

Bardock was brought back to reality as the second serving of food arrived. He smiled before cracking his neck and preparing to dig into everything. "You sure you don't want some?"

"No, I ate way before I came to see you."

Great. He didn't want to share regardless.

"Suit yourself!" Bardock dug in and continued devouring the food.

"So, what is that quirk of yours?"

There was a delayed reaction from Bardock due to the food, just being absolutely amazing. Nonetheless, through a full mouth, he spoke. "I don't even know what that is."

The man scratched his head from beneath his hood. "Your powers, just how do you move so fast. You're strong, how did you block that _villain's_ arm with–with so much ease. And the flying..."

"Oh, I train and fight a lot," Bardock said.

The hooded man started scratching his face, it was subtle, but something that the warrior noticed. "Really? That's all? And the flying?"

"I'm not from Earth, that's normal for us.." The Saiyan shrugged, he didn't need to keep that a secret.

The hooded man was silent, the 'heroic' Saiyan continued eating his plate, finishing his seconds faster than his first plate.

"I—I believe you actually. So, which means you don't know much about how our society works. Interesting...interesting…" the masked man began stretching weirdly. "I have this group of some guys—"

"A squad?"

"Precisely… I think you'd benefit a lot from joining us. We have something big planned soon, we just don't know what yet. We'd _love_ for you to be a part of it." The man stood, placed what Bardock assumed was a currency on the table and then handed him some money and some paper. "Some money for your troubles... get some new clothing. I'll give you some time to think...when you're ready, just go to that address." Bardock stared at the paper and back at the man. That must be where he stayed. The Saiyan doubted he'd ever go to the location, he'd much rather avoid fans. Unless of course, they treated him to good eateries. The hooded man began walking towards the exit, before turning his head back. "You know what? I didn't happen to get your name."

People lie about their names all the time, right? The warrior sat back impassively. "Call me Bardock."

The masked man pointed to himself and for the first time that evening, he saw the man's smile clear and illuminated by the light of the diner. "Tomura."

Damn weirdo.

* * *

There was just something about being surrounded by trash and other junky appliances face down in sand that made someone contemplate their existence. Deku was for the most part beaten. There was no way he was moving this..._refrigerator_? With All Might sitting neatly on top of it. Great! Why was he even on top of the damn thing?

"You know, if you could move that thing even a _little_ I wouldn't be disappointed."

"You're heavy, I'm trying my best. How much do you even weigh again 277Kilograms?"

"I lost weight." He replied, chuckling at his phone like a giddy teenager.

"That doesn't tell me how much you weigh! Why am I doing this anyway!?"

All Might smiled and gave a thumbs up. "You're not a proper vessel..."

Izuku's eyes widened, as he stood to his feet. "WHAT! That's the complete opposite of what you were saying yester-"

"...yet. You simply do not have the body, mind or heart to inherit One-For-All yet. It's power isn't something that anyone can control young Midoriya. If you were to take on my power in your current state...Well, let's just say your body might explode."

"Figuratively," Izuku said as a matter of fact.

"Literally." All Might corrected. That alone was enough to make the boy gulp. Why was he so calm about the whole situation? "Now, listen here my boy! I've noticed something...Something that should be very obvious...This beach has accumulated such junk and trash over the years. It's absolutely cluttered..."

Izuku nodded his head. "Right."

"Your first step in becoming a hero is here! This beach, this whole beach in all its beachy glory must be cleaned up and restored to its former glory."

The dark green-haired boy gazed at the large beach and the junk that had spread on for what he assumed to be..eh... _very_ far.

"All of it?"

"Of course, you wish to get into UA, yes?"

Izuku gazed down at his sneakers. "Yes."

"Then do as I say. And while you're at it, I'm putting you on a strict diet and training regiment, it'll be fun! Listen, together. We. Can. Do. This!" His teeth were pearly white as he smiled and held up his thumb. He knew becoming a hero would be hard. But, why had he expected something completely different? Maybe he thought obtaining such a great power would be a one-two thing. Apparently, it wasn't. He inhaled, just staring at all the junk and the massive hero that stood smiling in all his heroic glory. That was going to be him soon, yes that was going to be him! He flexed his muscles and balled his fists. "Here." All Might gave him some papers.

"Wha- What is this?"

"The training regiment I prepared just for you! If you wanna be prepared for the responsibility and competition that is the UA exam, this ...this 'Aim to pass: American Dream Plan' will be incorperated...no, will be your life and will help you clean up the beach faster."

"Sleep! You even scheduled my sleep time?"

"It's necessary!" he then came close to his ear and whispered, "It's really hard, you think you can handle it?"

His hands gripped the paper like a dog gripping a bone. Green eyes sparkled with fire, "Of course, I'll work harder than anyone and everyone. I have to!" He shook as he said this.

And thus began ten months of hell. Moving junk over and over again, every single day.

* * *

***Hello, fellow readers. If you have any criticism and anything you would like to bring up, tell me in a review.**


	3. There's More

***This chapter might be a little _crazy_, bear with me I have a lot in mind for this story.**

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Three: There's More**

* * *

The crescent Moon's light spilled onto the moist asphalt and sparkled. Yu Takeyama let out a low sigh as she walked through the streets of Musutafu. High-hills tapped into the concrete floor, each step sounding pleasantly rhythmic as she made her journey back home. The sky was a dark shade of blue, the stars completely drowned out by the illumination of the city and the huge skyscrapers. Its beauty was something she couldn't stop herself from admiring.

The breeze blew, a tall figure brushed past her, their arms touching. Yu turned on her toes, her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey!" The man kept walking, the light from a nearby convenience store illuminating his back. "You just brushed me, that's rude."

The man didn't say anything, instead choosing to give her the cold shoulder.

Maybe it was because her hero attire was under her clothing and not visible?

The air around her face began to steam up. But the girl was able to calm herself before moving to confront the man with _no basic_ manners.

"Did you hear me? Look, I'm not trying to run, I've had a _really_ long first day." His armor was torn with parts missing and seemed oddly familiar. Yu pressed a hand onto his shoulder and the man stopped and turned.

"What?"

Purple eyes widened, as the familiar scared face brought her back to the events of today. Her stomach danced for half a second. "You're that guy!"

His face was serious, a small frown almost permanently painted on his features.

"That's not the first time I've heard that today. What're you a fangirl, what do you want? No autographs."

"Do you not remember—"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed for a split second, but she instantly corrected her face before pressing her bottom lip with a finger. "You ran off—flew off in quite the hurry today."

"Had better things to do and I told you— I'm not signing any autographs."

"I don't want an autograph, I'm not a fan, I'm a professional hero myself! Mt. Lady, today was my debut." She gave him a cute smile, whilst angling herself provocatively.

He gazed at her stoically.

They went on like this for a few long silent seconds.

She then hunched over in defeat.

"If that's all, I've got somewhere to go."

"Really?" She fixed her posture.

He grunted, then turned away from her.

What an asshole.

"Wait!" She did a light jog to him. "I'm curious ...I'm curious...How many quirks was that back there?"

"Quirks?"

She blinked. "Yes, your quirks. What are they...flying and super strength? It's rare to see someone with multiple quirks...and to use them at such a level and not be employed as a professional?"

His arms fell behind his head. "I'm a seasoned saiyan warrior. I've been fighting since infancy."

She found that hard to believe. She didn't even know what a saiyan was. "Infancy...huh?"

"We saiyans begin fighting before we can even communicate properly." He explained, all his words coming out completely without care. Mt. Lady scratched the back of her blonde hair. "Your people run around in weird colorful tights, I don't expect you to know anything about the saiyans or Vegeta."

Yu's voice came out impassive. "That's mainly to appeal to the kids."

"For what, toy sales?"

There was a pause.

"Yes."

Then another pause.

The man scratched his head. "That's...well, honest."

"Action figures… Dolls, cups, and mugs…oh, T-shirts." She could feel herself cringe as the words escaped her mouth. Why was her wordplay completely off right at that moment? She watched him sigh as he pressed his fingers to his nose. "Oh, it's not that—"

"Y'all are basically some kind of celebrity-athlete. More entertainers than anything...gladiators maybe…"

"Hey, I take offense to that."

"Whatever."

"A gladiator was your best comparison, really?"

He shrugged then crossed his arms. "It's common on my planet."

Yu rubbed her chin. "Your planet?… You're an alien then?"

The saiyan only groaned in response and turned to show his glare. Maybe he'd said that already? Or was it just that obvious?

"That would explain your extraordinary speed…dexterity..." she looked him up and down. "... and strength."

"You don't know much about space."

"Nope, not really." She shrugged and grinned.

"Most _space people_ aren't as strong as I am."

"Oh…" His obsidian eyes seemed to sparkle from the reflection of the moon's light. "...so your power comes from…"

"My DNA and my training." He said.

That was interesting. To think that that aliens actually exist... Maybe that entire sentiment in itself was rather obvious even before she met him. Space was huge and to think that humans were the only creatures in the entirety of the universe just didn't sit right. On another hand, he could be lying.

"Why are you here?" Yu asked.

A car zoomed by in the street.

"Not by choice."

"Then?"

The dark-haired warrior released wind from his mouth. "By force. By circumstances that even _I_ don't quite understand."

"You were forced here?"

"I'm definitely not here by my own will." He scoffed.

Her words made her shift and rethink her words. "Then what do you plan to do? You're on a planet that is totally alien to yourself and you have no way of returning back home."

He turned towards the street, flexing his arm and condensing his fist.

"First. I'm gonna find my son."

"Your son? You never mentioned a son—you have a son? You lost your son!"

"I didn't lose him. We sent him off-planet... _here_ actually...maybe...for reasons that are better if you didn't know."

"I see." She tapped his chin, not too sure of what to say next. Or how to process what he just said. "How old is he?"

The air shifted and she couldn't quite figure out why or how.

"...I don't know."

Her jaw dropped. "You don't know the age of your own son?"

"Yeah, I know. I've been busy."

"Too busy to know the age of your kid?"

Yu watched as the wind around the strange alien spiraled upwards for a split second. "I don't even know how long it's been since my planet and my people were destroyed. Between planet-hopping and traversing space-time, it feels like a couple of months at most. "

He turned his back towards her and she sort of just stood there as he began to walk away. Her mouth formed an O and her pupils shrunk.

"No wait—I'm really bad with thi—"

"I'm going."

"No, hold up, wait!" Before she knew it her feet were moving involuntarily as she ran after him. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Ah."

"I'm really sorry about that—no really! Why are you still walking?"

"I've lost interest with _whatever_ you were saying."

"Okay, rude." She stopped in her tracks and watched as he turned the street corner leaving her in front of a closed convenience store. She shook herself and then chased after him again while whispering "I guess they didn't have manners on—"

"Planet Vegeta."

He had heard her?

"Planet Vegeta!" She sighed. "I'm so sorry about, well, planet Vegeta. Must've been terrible losing your... planet. Do I dare ask how a planet blows up?" Yu whispered the last part.

"An evil space dictator."

There was a blink of Yu's eyelids.

"What how?"

"Oh, it's easy."

She shook her head in disbelief. "What? What do you mean it's easy? Shouldn't we be like... worried about this dictator coming to Earth? Surely—"

"No, he wouldn't care about some backwater planet like this one. That's why my infant son was sent here instead of a full-fledged saiyan warrior." the alien assured.

She guessed she wouldn't take offense to that low jab. She didn't think that her planet was a backwater world and that's all that mattered.

"Wow...well. I don't know what to say to that."

He closed his eyes. "Ah."

She caught up to him and the two walked parallel one another.

"Is that a tail?" It was wrapped around his waist.

He groaned softly "Yeah."

"Oh."

A sigh came out of the tailed man's mouth. "Our tails are what give us saiyans their true power."

She had no idea what he was talking about but shrugged it off. At least he was giving her information. She was curious about this strange ...tailed extraterrestrial. Someone like him could do _a_ lot of good as a hero.

"Do you have a name, something you go by?"

"Yeah, the name's—"

As soon as they turned another street corner a loud explosion bombarded her eardrums. She hunched over grabbing her ears as the ringing felt like two drills drilling into both sides of her brain. The 24-year-old woman shook herself and brought her eyes upwards just in time to watch a small portion of a 32 story apartment building crumble and hit the street ground with a heavy thud. Car alarms screamed, civilians went into panic and Yu activated her quirk and jumped into action, leaving her tailed alien friend standing. She expanded and her civilian attire ripped revealing her hero uniform exempt any footwear.

"You!" She pointed to a random civilian as her gigantic voice boomed. "Call the authorities!"

The man nodded and immediately pulled out his cell phone.

She then carefully ran off in the direction of the now flame engulfed apartment building, making sure not to step on any cars or people. Purple eyes scanned the building as ember flames shot through windows and moved across the building as fast as the wind, spreading to the next floors in mere seconds. Oh man it was bad. Mt. Lady relocated herself to the side of the building that barely had any fire, finding multiple people calling to her through the window.

Her gigantic hand came to the windows, as she started the process of evacuating as many people as possible. Civilians began to jump into her palm, as they made their way to safety.

"It's okay, it's all okay. Mt. Lady will get you to safety!" She reassured the smaller humans.

Yu's hand scaled multiple floors like a hand-shaped elevator, evacuating and reassuring.

Another explosion split the atmosphere, it sounded like a rocket making an impact with some sort of structure. The ground trembled, causing her to tip a bit and almost drop the civilians in her hand. She bit her lip, as she turned back to the spot in which the alien had previously been only to find no one there.

He'd left!

She turned, this time finding a much taller building spewing oil-black smoke. Purple eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Another three explosions went off.

"Holy shit!" She said as she turned to the direction of the explosion. The civilian's cries caught her attention. "No, everything's gonna be fine! DON'T look over there!"

What the fuck was even going on? This was way more than she bargained for. Three different buildings in the same proximity exploded. Was this some sort of organized terrorist attack? This was just her first day.

Sirens could finally be heard, as police and fire trucks sped through the street behind her. Finally backup had arrived. Good thing too, because she had no idea just how long she could do any of this by herself.

The high pitch sound of something zipping through the sky caught her attention.

"What now?"

Keen purple eyes caught movement within the smoke. She blinked a couple times, trying to get her eyes to adjust and concentrate on whatever. It was something moving towards her! Some Spherical object! She ducked, as two yellows orbs blasted past her and slammed into the oncoming squad of fire trucks and police vehicles, exploding. The civilians erupted in cries and panic of all sorts. Definitely not a good debut day.

Mt. Lady didn't say anything, instead, she moved evading a third yellow exploding orb which blew up somewhere in the distance. She moved a safe distance away and placed all the people she'd managed to save on the floor.

"Run to the sound of sirens and be quick!"

The heroine then stood tall gazing into the black hue that was the smoke cloud, she could still see movement. Squinting her eyes, she made out the small silhouette of something flying through the smoke.

She continued to stare as more sirens roared. The figure was no longer covered in smoke, at that moment she could easily make out basic physical details. Its skin was pink, it's shoulders large and broad. It's face was flat and bumpy and seemed super oily. But, what really caught her attention was the armor he had on. It was similar to the tailed alien, though more intact and had long light brown shoulder guards.

Clearly there was some relation between Both the dark-haired man alien and this creature.

Yu found herself in a gaze, before suddenly realizing that whatever the thing was, it was darting towards her at record-breaking speed. The pink figure stopped suddenly, frowned then opened his mouth.

A dreadful feeling spread throughout Yu's body. A beam of yellow spewed from his mouth. The blast rushed her and she had little time to react, but she managed to avoid being evaporated as the attack destroyed the street below.

She rolled on the ground, grabbed a large piece of rubble, no smaller than her giant hand and clutched it.

The pink alien shortened his distance, his arms crossed and smile painted on his face. He descended before he was directly in front of her. Bingo!

She slammed the giant piece of rubble into the man, swatting him like a fly and sending him down. For a second, she felt successful, but all those feelings were drain when the pink figure blast back into the sky. She darted and hovered in front of her, yellow orb dancing in his palm. She finally got a good look at him, he was large, somewhat deformed with a weird shaped head. It made sense that not all aliens would look similar to humans.

"Where am I? Why aren't we on Namek!" He yelled at Yu.

She shook her head perplexed. "I—I don't know! Why did you blow up those buildings? What the fucks even a Namek!"

The pink alien only growled in response, pointing his large arm and charging the orb in his hand.

"Huh...oh, I see! You must've learned a new trick on Earth, huh Vegeta?"

She had no idea what he was talking about. However, her tailed friend had mentioned something about Vegeta, which definitely confirmed some sort of relation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What is this, some sort of trick? Some sort of hypnosis or something… because you knew you couldn't beat me without some sort of cheap move! I knew you couldn't be that strong!"

What?

"I think… you might have me confused with someone else."

"Stop trying to trick me!"

"Shut up." Yu sent a fist into his chest and he went flying into the ground. "Do you see that smoke, do you see what the fuck you did? None of this is a trick, you're just destroying and killing people!"

She tried to stomp on him, but he was fast. Way faster than she expected from such a heavy set person. He then responded by trying to blast her again. She jumped dodging two orbs as another three followed. Shit, she'd be dead meat if one of those hit her and there was no space for her quirk in the city. Yu inhaled and then shrunk back to normal size, and ran down the middle of the street. Yellow orbs barely missing her as they scarred the Earth. She could feel the pounding of her heart in her ear, her body shook with adrenaline and her chest burned. Her feet slammed into the asphalt with all her weight splitting her skin.

"Backup would be nice right about now." She murmured, just as one of the beams hit right in front of her, tossing the heroine's body like a ragdoll. Her face cringed as she went airborne, before falling harshly into the asphalt and rolling across the street. She could feel her skin ripping as she finally came to a stop… in a puddle...face down.

Yu laid there, face down with blood leaking from openings in her skin. She let out a breath and then turned on her back, another beam was hurling right towards her. To think that she could die like this? She wasn't even ready to die yet! She had just made her debut!

That's when a familiar figure appeared in front of her and deflected the blast with a slight of his hand. She watched the beam speed off into the sky and disappear into the dark.

She gasped. "You saved me."

"Yeah, yeah I've been doing that a lot." the saiyan said with his back towards her.

She stumbled to her feet, her body aching and skin stinging from lacerations. "Why'd you leave? As you can see I'm having a bit of a hard time with him."

He held up his head. "It was none of my business."

"And then you came back to save me?"

"Well… You could say that."

The pink large alien landed before them, his eyes widened and his mouth became as wide as the moon.

"You!" The alien pointed. "It's you! Impossible, you were killed by Frieza-sama back then… I saw you explode...that was, that was years ago!"

Sirens were closing in as more emergency services arrived.

"Funny doesn't feel that long to me." His charcoal eyes wielded flames as he stared at the man responsible for taking his squad away.

"I'm tired of these cowardly tricks… come out and face me like a man Vegeta! Aren't you the prince of ALL saiyans, where's your 'saiyan pride'."

The saiyan rose an eyebrow.

What?

"Can I get a story between you two?" Yu inquired.

"After this." The scarred saiyan replied to her, then his focus went back to Dodoria. "Vegeta? Prince Vegeta? The kid's still alive?"

"QUIET!" A beam of yellow energy came out of Dodoria's mouth as he shook his head like an angry giraffe.

A hand grabbed Yu as she was pulled away by the tailed man and they blasted away to a nearby building rooftop in an instant.

Yu blinked.

"You're barefooted right now."

Yu looked at her shoeless feet, scratched, torn and bleeding.

"Yeah, and they hurt."

"I'll be right back." The muscular warrior said leaving her side and stretching a bit.

"Hold on now I'm a hero, I gotta get back down and plus I never actually got your nam—" He was gone before she could even finish.

* * *

"Everything feels so real." The pink monster was speaking to himself.

"Because it is, you imbecile," Bardock explained, appearing in front of Dodoria causing Dodoria jumped back.

Yep, that was him. The disgusting and bloated face of the creature that had killed his squad. The fat and hideous animal that was the reason Bardock wore his headband. This revenge was long overdue.

"No, I should be fighting Vegeta, I was just fighting him and for some reason—" Dodoria cut himself short.

"He was about to kill you wasn't he?" Bardock crossed his arms.

"NO!."

Yes.

There was one piece of the puzzle, death or a near-death experience. Those were the two common factors between Dodoria and Bardock's presence here. But why?

"Oh."

With no warning Bardock drilled his fist directly into Dodoria's stomach, causing the monster to hunch over agony, as purple liquid spilled from his mouth. A smile spread across Bardock's face, this would be fun.

"That–you filthy monkey! I'll wipe my face with your damn entrails!" Dodoria charged and sent a heavy fist into Bardock's face. The punch hit him like a jackhammer. Bardock spat up blood, but otherwise shook it off. Then the seasoned saiyan responded with a swift kick to the chest before following up with an uppercut sending the alien into the sky. Bardock chased as Dodoria recovered, the pink creature tossing two ki blasts at him. Bardock dodged then swung hard, but it only made contact with the alien's beefy arm. Dodoria then hit Bardock with a right and left jab, before slamming his hands into the back of Bardock's head and hurling him downwards into the ground, he could feel the floor buckle as he made impact.

Dodoria was above him in seconds, ready to continue his assault with a hammer punch. Bardock caught the punch with one hand. There was a pause, Dodoria's eyes bulged and Bardock couldn't help but give him a smirk.

"You stupid bastard."

A blue blast of ki flew out of Bardock's hand and blew up right in Dodoria's face. He then jumped to his feet and roundhouse kicked Dodoria directly into his chest, forcing blood from his mouth. The pink soldier hit the wall of the crater. And Bardock continued to pummel his face, Dodoria let out a pain-filled screech with every hit.

Bardock continued, grabbing Dodoria and tossing him upwards into the sky, before seemingly appearing right where Dodoria had flown to and slamming him back towards Earth. Bardock was there again, just as his enemy was landing the saiyan caught him by his neck. He held him high shaking him and clenching his hand around his throat as each and every one of Bardock's veins expanded. Pink hands grabbed and scratched at his arm, as the smaller yet stronger warrior glared into the monster's eyes and said "It's different this time. I'm stronger.. much stronger."

The alien let out an incoherent gargle, but Bardock didn't care to understand him. There was no mercy for His team, not even Toma. There was no mercy for his people, his loved ones… this was for Gine. Struggle was futile.

Police sirens became louder.

"_This..._ is for my squad." He gripped the monster's throat even harder.

"Wa–wait…" It came out as a squeak, but Bardock only replied by increasing the pressure on Dodoria's throat. Frieza's henchmen jolted, shook and drooled as he attempted to break free from the grip on his neck and windpipe. Bardock flexed his hand. Dodoria jerked.

SNAP!

At that moment all he felt was satisfaction.

Bardock relaxed his arm and Dodoria's lifeless body slipped to the ground and made a harsh thud. A gust of wind blew, causing the leaves at his feet to rustle and jump over Dodoria. The saiyan was like a statue, standing and glaring at the corpse as red and blue lights swarmed his eyes, at least a dozen police cars sped his way.

He felt cursed.

The seasoned saiyan's palm came forward as blue ki manifested in his hand and with it, Bardock obliterated Dodoria's body.

* * *

***I think I did something here. If you agree please leave a review, if not please leave a review. Thank you and enjoy your holidays. **


	4. Ground Zero

***I had a lot of fun with this chapter. **

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Four: Ground Zero**

* * *

At least a dozen squad cars surrounded him, but the officers had mixed feelings when it came to drawing their weapons at him. Their ambivalence was respectfully understandable, he was sure the policemen had witnessed everything and not only valued their lives but probably had some sort of moral compass. Bardock crossed his arms as more officers began pouring around him and the scorched Earth next to him or better know at Dodoria's _grave_!

The saiyan scoffed inaudible words under his breath and that's when something in his brain snapped and the world seemed to collapse within him, he was no longer there. Lightning was the best way to describe it, it was like being struck by lightning. His skin burned and he swore if the pain went on it would all of it would melt right then and there. Every nerve in his body jolted erratically as the city background, the cops and literally everything vanished into black. He shut his eyes tight as the pain forced agony from his mouth. And then only seconds later—the pain all stopped.

It was a vision.

The touch of grass slightly irritated his face and his exposed skit. He spat up dust and whatever grass particles that had managed to invade his mouth. The adrenaline in his blood still gave him this battle-ready high, so all of his senses were on alert. But there was no one to fight...no one that he _saw_.

Where was he? He looked up at the blue atmosphere and then jumped back onto his feet, the single yellow star in the sky and the pathetic gravitational pull definitely signified that this was still Earth. But the ever-expanding and almost carpet-like grass was something he had never seen before. The sun was beaming down on his face at just the perfect angle and there was not a cloud in sight. It was quiet, very quiet—which was very abnormal on a planet that was so abundant in life. The grass mushed under his feet, as he stepped forward analyzing his situation. What was he supposed to see exactly? What made this special?

That's when a shock wave knocked Bardock onto his ass, it hit just as the sound of the explosion caused his ears to literally bleed. He had spoken way too soon. His ears rang like dirty bells. It didn't end there, the Earth below him began to buckle as heat and energy burst through the crust. Bardock had avoided it by rolling over to the side, but the same thing was happening all around him making it impossible to dodge. Light poured and the surface of the Earth started to become dust—quite literally evaporating. He couldn't fly away—he couldn't fly!

"Shit!" He gasped as a giant crack formed in the Earth, a bright yellow light expelled upwards consuming everything. He didn't even feel pain, it was just heat and then nothing. Nothing like when he'd been caught in Frieza's attack. Everything on Earth became dust.

Then...

Bardock found himself surrounded by the police cars again, not a moment had passed. His eyes were huge and his muscles tense, and ached. He trembled, he literally trembled—he could count the number of times he'd actually been scared and all of them were right before death. He gasped slightly regaining his composure as he pinched his skin making sure this was all real. It was a vision—but one more surreal than ever before. The officers were still watching him, but none of them went out of their way to address him. To them no time had passed, they were ignorant of their own imminent demise. Was it really going to happen? And if so when? What he knew was that that particular day was going to be a beautifully warm one—yeah that's it. But one thing did stand out as clear, Dodoria being here and the annihilation of planet Earth was somehow connected.

Shaking himself he jumped, leaving the cops wide-eyed cc'd and landing where he had left Mt. Lady. The purple eyes superheroine still sat where he had left her only moments ago, she stared at him and then at the city. A bright helicopter spotlight illuminated the two.

If what he had seen might be true and considering that so far his visions have been completely spot-on, then Earth was in _complete_ shit. He needed to find Kakarot and get the hell off this planet. Well, that's what logic told him—at the same time something within him told him to stay and beat the shit out of whoever or whatever was going to destroy the small blue planet. Planet destroyers offered a challenge and battle that he honestly could never find on Earth.

"A lot of people must have died." She said solemnly. He nodded his head, his face normal and the trembling had ceased but his blood still pumped. "This is terrible..." she continued with emphasis.

He could tell her, he really could. But what would that gain besides panic? At the same time, informing her could have possibly allowed her and her planet's defenders time to better prepare themselves.

Bardock faced the purple-eyed woman."Listen and listen well. Your planet is about to be subjected to some— terrifying events."

"What?"

"Your Planet—Earth, is in danger."

Mt. Lady looked him up and down. "Danger from who?"

"I don't know. But I've overstayed my welcome if I were you—I'd gather your planet's best fighters and prep."

"Wait, you're just gonna leave?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah." He didn't need anyone depending on him and he felt no obligation towards anyone.

"Wait what's going on—what do you mean Earth is in danger? Talk!" She stepped in front of him just as he was about to leave her with the cold shoulder. He didn't feel the need to explain everything, it would probably be too much for the girl to handle.

"Move." he said, glaring and she narrowed her eyes, but nonetheless stepped to the side. "Don't be foolish. This was bad—now imagine worse, I'm sure you can even do that."

"Worse..." she repeated. "...you're telling me that there's more?"

Bardock didn't answer instead he left her, blasting off into the sky keeping the city and everyone in it restricted to the ground. He had more important things to attend to and was essentially abandoning the city for good.

* * *

He disappeared into the dark night sky and she watched him the entire time. The wind had picked up and she was slightly shivering—actually, there was no wind, that was a lie Yu told herself. Evidently, having a portion of your city destroyed and civilians literally eviscerated put a load on someone's chest. She couldn't entirely grasp what had happened or what was even going to happen or even why that happened. But the implication of other people like that—like that confused pink creature—but worse...well, it made her brain do push-ups.

He left them and with the bad news.

The spectacle that was the battle she had just witnessed, was hard to formula into words. To put it short, her brain was still processing the caliber of strength that was needed to—

Yu fell onto her backside, the smell of black clouds irritated her eyes and sinuses. She rubbed her feet, the fresh cuts still leaking blood as she found some red on her hand. What a wonderful debut! She had barely been able to save anyone and now she sat, her legs were like Jell-O and the ignition in her brain refused to turn on. The spotlight of the helicopter that had happily followed the alien guy, now contently illuminated just her. Mt. Lady couldn't help but groan, so much for a great first day.

"Mt. Lady-san!" Now there were two.

The voice caused Yu's head to turn slightly and purple eyes fell on that brown almost snapping-turtle looking mask. Eyes stared from beneath the mask—you know, she had no recollection of how he looked and

understandably he was probably still irritated with the fact that she'd stolen some glory from him earlier. Though at the moment all of that seemed trivial.

"Kamui…" she stood on her injured feet. Why was he here? Oh, he didn't do good with fire.

"What happened?" Kasumi said. "Are you alright?"

Slight involuntary shaking took over, she grabbed her left arm with her right and inhaled slowly, the simple motion allowing her to gain back control, but Kamui didn't seem to take any notice.

They were from _fucking_ space!

"A monster… a freaking monster!"

"A monster, from where?" He pieced some of the puzzle together pretty quickly. "It did all this and what do you mean monster?"

He twisted himself in confusion when she suddenly grabbed him by his wrist, he tugged gently in opposition at first but nonetheless eased up. "Listen, I don't know what the hell's going on. I don't know what they are—aliens or whatever! But that guy—that creature we... just need to prepare for the worst."

"I've never seen a villain be able to do anything like this...What's worse?"

Yu simply stared at him, he expected an answer but unfortunately, he would never get one. "We need All-Might!"

* * *

Midoriya couldn't feel his arms or his legs, well—any part of his body for that matter. He ached and felt the need to plop himself into the grass beside him and sleep. But he reasonably deflected the impulse and kept himself pushing, he was done and he'd love nothing more than to go home and take a well-deserved nap.

That was weird, he looked at the sky. There was a thick cloud of tar colored smoke that now decorated the late evening sky. As a matter of fact, the smoke was so dark that it was easily distinguishable from the night sky itself. Every so often the sound of a police car or ambulance would blast through the streets. He stared for some time, taking his pen and his charred notebook from his pocket. And noted that something bad must've happened.

This was what had All-might running off in such a hurry, despite him being exhausted, it only made sense. Even after the events of today and the sludge monster, Midoriya had never seen such smoke. There was no doubt in his mind that the smoke and the loud explosions from earlier were related. He just hoped that everything was okay and that nobody was hurt.

So much happened in just one day! He had fought his first villain—though it may or may not count due to him being saved. That guy with the red headband, he had seemed so calm and collected. He was no hero Midoriya was familiar with at all, that was true. The man was a vigilante, he did what he wanted and chose good just because he could! Midoriya quickly sketched a picture of the man, detailing everything he remembered from him, including his scar and the blank half frown that seemed like it tattooed on his face. He finished...

"Hey, kid." Midoriya turned around, there was a man walking towards him with his pockets, his facial features were slightly concealed by his hood. Only the light from a nearby apartment building revealed chap and wrinkled lips. He froze in his tracks and just stared "You know what all this commotion is about?"

The boy shook his head and the man came closer, Midoriya's face came up to his neck, the guy smiled and his grin sort of reminded him of that of a vampire. His heart was pounding in his own ear and he could feel himself losing the ability to stand still.

"No idea, I just—" Midoriya never finished.

"Ooh, you're that kid from earlier. Wow, pretty_ heroic_...Very bold..."

He played with his finger. "It was nothing. I might have made things worse actually..." Maybe he could find some sort of exit.

"You were saved by that mystery dude, hm AND All-might!? You know I got to meet and have a conversation with the guy maybe about an hour ago?"

The mention of the super-strong dude from earlier made his eyes start to glow. There wasn't much he knew about that guy, all he had was his memory and really...nobody had even seen him before today, nobody knew who he was. "What really, what's he like—"

"I got a name." His smile deepened. "Now, I'd be willing to tell you, but you'll have to do something very simple for me."

There was just something very off about the guy and the vibe Midoriya was getting was intensely disturbing. Every alarm in his brain was on red alert, this guy just wasn't good—not in the slightest. He bit his lip and subconsciously stepped away.

"What?" He asked but instantly regretted not running instead.

"I sort of left my phone at home. If you could please, check online for any news on whatever's going on."

He could have lied and said he had left it at home too or he could have just not given it to him. Instead, Midoriya nodded and instantly removed his phone and opened the first search engine he could think of.

Oh.

"Reports of a creature attacking and—blowing up buildings!" Midoriya's eyes scanned the page of the search engine and hundreds of hits appeared all the while his mouth was ajar.

_THOUSANDS estimated dead after deadly villian attack! - 20 minutes ago._

_Musutafu reportedly under siege by flying wad of gum! - 42 minutes ago._

_Live footage of hero Mt. Lady fighting villain! - 27 minutes ago._

His fingers glided down the screen as news articles piled up. Pictures of buildings collapsed, fires and exposed building skeletons all yelled at him. A formally dressed businesswoman was laid out on the concrete floor in one picture; you couldn't see her face but you could easily make out light almost coffee-colored hair. That woman was dead—just like many others off-screen, his heart felt like it fell in his chest. What the hell happened?

That's when he realized that the weirdo had closed their proximity and they were now reading together. "Oh look." the weirdo pointed to a recent article.

_Mysterious stranger does it again! - 17 minutes ago._

The picture of a floating man with a scar and a red headband was the thumbnail for the article. His eyes widened. "That's him!"

"Oh, quite...quite."

Midoriya read the article and it instantly made him smile, despite such a horrible and disturbing situation. "He saved us. That's—that guy's amazing!"

"He is really cool, hm... imagine having that kind of power. I mean, imagine what could be done with that."

Okay…

"Yeah..." he slowly put his phone away and the weird stranger finally looked just about ready to exit.

"Thanks, kid and...oh that's right, I promised a name for the guy. It was...Bardock. Bardock is what he told me!"

The name was definitely a start. However, Midoriya wasn't sure if the information given was worth the creepy interaction between the two. And although this has been said multiple times, Midoriya really got the heebie-jeebies from that guy.

The man smirked, scratched his face a little bit and waved as he walked in the opposite direction. Midoriya sighed, relief washing over him as he withdrew his phone again and gathered information on the current event. The more information he collected, the more his fists balled. Midoriya then stared at the sky, taking in the smoke and putting together the severity of the situation.

"No _way_..."

For the rest of the walk home, he couldn't stop himself from looking back at clouds of black and every time–he felt a shiver shoot through his spine.

When he got home he could hear the roar of helicopters and a reporter explaining the current measures both police and joint heroes are taking to rescue injured and missing victims. As soon as he closed and locked his door his mother turned from her spot on the couch. He waved without making eye contact with her. She darted straight towards him almost tackling him and embracing the air out of his lungs.

"Mom…"

It was late, definitely his fault for communicating with her. She didn't say anything and neither did he. Instead, he sort of just hugged her back. What else could he do? She felt comfort and he felt comfort. It was a crazy day for everyone so maybe a hug was just what they all needed.

* * *

He didn't like Earth and it was probably better if it did blow up. The weak gravity of the planet made his body feel as if he was floating, being that light couldn't be good for training. A weaker gravitational pull meant that training would need to be just that much harder. Despite how terrible Earth was, he needed to work if he were to determine when doomsday was supposed to partake if it was soon—they all were fucked.

Bardock flew through the blue cool sky, it was sometime in the early morning his first morning on Earth, but he hadn't been keeping track of the time.

A screech pierced the air, Bardock's eyes immediately honed to the direction of the sound, he turned in search of the source. His eyes widened when he found it, a small woman was falling. How did she get to such a high elevation, Bardock was above the clouds.

Bardock could make out blond hair and that's it. He could hear her screaming her damn lungs out like an angry hyena. So the saiyan feeling generous swooped in and snatched the girl from her fall, catching her. She blinked, realized that she had been saved and then desperately held on to the scarred warrior's tattered armor.

He sighed before finding a neat spot on a road that laid at the edge of some mountain to place the girl. Bardock placed her down and the girl shivered before looking him in the eyes and smiling.

"Thank you so much, I honestly— I really can't figure out how I got up there." The girl looked at the sky and back at Bardock. She was way too happy, if only she knew.

Now, something about what she said didn't sum up correctly. "You don't know how—" That's when he noticed the weird cat-like get up she was wearing her blue skirt even had a cat tail hanging out of it. Bardock felt his eyelid twitch a little. "What is this?"

The woman gave an even more bubbly smile and it immediately brought fond memories of a certain someone.

"Oh, you mean my outfit?"

He nodded and she laughed before getting down like she was going to pounce.

Then she said, "Agile, balanced and strangely cute. The name's Pixiebob and I'm a Pussycat!" and Bardock scratched his head. He didn't like the people on Earth.

There were many questions that he probably should ask—but then there were also questions he probably didn't need to. With that said he couldn't determine either and so he didn't. Now, questions about her apparent situation. How did she get there?

He looked to the sky and then back to the mountain. He had to have been thousands of feet in the air when she fell.

"You fell out of an aircraft." because that was the only thing that made sense, so it had to be true.

Nope! She shook her head rapidly, holding a feline-like pose all the while smiling.

"Then how—"

"I have no idea, really!"

He glared and the bright light of Earth's star worsened his irritated mood. It was stupid—how didn't she know how she you ended up just free falling. He decided to leave, stepping away from the girl and walking towards the edge of the road.

"Wait! It's not every day that some actually rescues me, I'm the one who usually does the rescuing—it's nice to know that there are other cool people with really cool and heroic quirks!" What was her point? He turned back and looked her dead in the eyes. His stare must have scared her because she scratched the back of her head and broke eye contact. "Anyways...my point is that you saved me and I would like to show my gratitude."

To be frank, Pixiebob should have been a tiny bit more concerned about how she could end up so high in the clouds and somehow have zero recollection.

"No thanks. I'm just traveling."

Pixiebob's eyes glowed and she got closer. "You're not in a rush, are you?"

"I could be."

"Stop the tough guy act—listen, I live at the base of this mountain, let me cook you up something—I insist."

He couldn't be won over with food, Bardock was a saiyan warrior who in the saiyan race's prime, had power that rivaled that of King Vegeta. Bardock closed his eyes, preparing to blast off right in front of her face.

"Cook something?" he said. His stomach grumbled and that was just it, he hadn't eaten in a while. It was true he had to get stronger and find his son, but would a quick bite really hurt?

"Yep." You could hear her knowing smirk. There was silence for some time.

"It better be good… where?"

"...oh—our base? Well, it's right down her—" That was all Bardock needed to hear before he grabbed the girl by her wrist and jumped picked her up and jumped off the cliff. Pixiebob screamed the whole way down, her voice echoing through the mountains. His eardrums would have to be sacrificed for the sake of a meal. Bardock maneuvered through the green forest and eventually ended up at the front entrance of some complex, this must've been it.

He stopped at the front entrance and placed her down, before looking at her expectantly. She licked her lips, smiled and grabbed his hand. He went along with it and allowed her to pull her into the base and basically left navigation up to her.

"More people live here." It was just an observation and the fact that she had said _our_ base.

"Yup. The Pussycats, that's my team!"

"Where are they?"

There finally ended up in some sort of cafeteria, she gestured for the man to sit at one of the tables.

"I dunno." She finally answered with a shrug. "Hey, you sit right here and relax I'll be back in a jiffy!" She was gone in seconds, running off to some backroom.

He stared around the large eating hall, inspecting some of the plants and the oak plank floor. He was going to find Kakarot, he was going to find his son and train him. He would find Kakarot and then somehow find a way off Earth, he had to—for Gine. And after Kakarot he would find his eldest and unite his family, oh and how could he forget, they would kill Frieza.

But what was with this weird planet and their organization of heroes and what they call quirks? Why was he willed her by a force more powerful than his own? Why was this planet significant? Was there even really any significance? The dark-haired saiyan just found himself asking more and more questions. Life had been so much simpler in the days where he lived on planet Vegeta. Simpler—yet scarier at the same time.

The tapping of feet told Bardock she was back. The girl returned with two plates in her hands and one bowl of rice on her head defying the laws of physics. The aroma instantly hit his nostrils and by the time she started handing him the tasty brown meat and his chopsticks, he had already swallowed an entire chunk of meat. His taste buds did backflips! He picked up his chops stick, snapped the tips together and then began stuffing his face with the bowl of rice. The last plate had chicken and he completely devoured it. To say Earth that Earth food didn't disappoint was an understatement. If Earth had one defining thing, it was its food.

Pixiebob stepped around the table and sat opposite him.

"So, what's your name stranger? You saved me and I don't even know who you are!"

Place three pieces of delicious steak in his mouth then covered it all in rice. "Bardock," he said through a full mouth.

"Bardock… that's an unusual name."

"Hm." His attention went back to his meal.

"And these—you must work out A LOT!"

"Mh."

"Great, a papa kitty for _mama_."

"Huh?" He looked at her, she blinked rapidly. He really hadn't heard her that time and he probably didn't want to either.

"...nothing." She got up from her seat, just as Bardock was close to finishing all his food. "You look like you could use some seconds."

"Ah, the magic words." The saiyan watched as the girl collected his empty plates and he continued smacking down the rice. That's when Pixiebob kind of just disappeared. The saiyan's eyes narrowed, he then blinked a good seven times before pushing more rice into his mouth. The tables were there, the benches were present, but the girl that had invited him inside was gone. It was like—she just popped out of existence or teleported or something.

That's when he looked to his left at the exit only to find a brownish-red haired lady dressed in a bright red skirt and of course complemented with feline accessories such as a tail, it was a nightmare. He stared at her bug-eyed and she fluttered her eyelashes over and over again. And he stared and she stared and truly nothing made sense. He gulped down the rice in his mouth and then on queue she attacked splitting the table in half with one chop. He jumped away the rest of his food mushing onto the floor. And that's when his eyebrows dropped and came together. He swore someone was just fucking with him.

* * *

***I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing. if so or if not, please leave a review.**


	5. Saibamen

***I MAY or MAy not have nerfed/buffed a few characters for this story. So, that's a warning I guess lol.**

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Five: ****Saibamen**

* * *

The clouds had bullied the sun out of the sky.

"It's free."

"No, I-I couldn't..."

"For you, yes, yes you can!"

"I—"

"Please Mt. Lady." The cashier did a quick bow and she bit the inside of her cheek.

She sighed. "As much as I _love_ the gesture." Yu quickly placed the money with exact change on the counter, chose to just stare...

Okay.

The hero in casual wear exited the cafe before he could say another word, steaming cup of coffee in hand of course. She took a sip and continued down the street on her mission to the grocery store.

It had only been two days previous. Yu was being constantly reminded of this. The smoke from the fires _still_ infected the blue sky, though she _guessed_ it looked thinner and _less_ black today; though considering that Yu was no expert…

Memorials posted all over social media and the tragedy was simply being dubbed by the NHA as the _invasion_. Though, saying some _stellar_ being came in some-space pod and wiped out a quarter of the city with a neutron bomb was _far_ from the truth. A lot of people did to put it frankly, and to hear false information going around brought her blood to a boil.

So, anyway!

When Yu got the report on her phone of another possible attack, Mt. Lady felt it was her duty to be one of the first responders.

So, when she got there, it was like a ghost town. A single squad car sat silently, strangely enough, the driver side door was cracked open a tiny bit. This was definitely the address, her eyes went up to the large apartment complex. The wind blew and water found its way on her nose before another two did the same and all of a sudden it was drizzling. The quiet was completely unnatural as if, the only audible noise was the frequent crinkle of the light rain.

Wasting no time Yu went in the direction of apartment entrance, holding her arms close to her chest—literally no one. It was like nobody was home in this part of town or like nobody lived there to begin with. A garbage can rumbled off in the background as the wind whisked it away. The heroine held her gaze on the apartments and stopped in her tracks, her stomach didn't feel well. Her skin shivered and every single one of her senses jumped. Something told her to move, something told her to move! B_ut...s_he didn't...

"RAAARK!" A disgusting screech punctured her ears.

A force—no a being wrapped its arms around her from behind, its nails dug through her clothing as she made way to rip her to shreds. She grabbed at its green arms but found her attempts unsatisfactory.

Yu had to go big.

She heard a buzzing noise. Shit! Bright light and heat beginning to simmer from _whatever_ attacked her, her back burned and she could smell burning clothing.

"SHIIT!"

Pow!

A streak of blonde caught the corner of her eye, as a little green thing screeched in surprise as _most_ of it splattered against the pavement. Seeing the creature and its green oversized head, she felt a rush of liquid in the back of her throat. Imagine dropping a delicious cup of coffee and in exchange having to fight some cabbage-head looking alien.

Finally caught her breath said. "THAT was on _my_ back?!".

The ground around them began to stir as green slime shot itself from within the Earth and-it was like acid, turning concrete black before dissolving it like sugar. Yu watched her feet instinctively taking steps back. Green, they were all green and their skin was like bloated old leather or that of an alligator's. First, their arms came out, then legs, claws, and finally giant _fucking_ heads. They stood the creatures looked like tiny big-headed aliens and when they formed they all let out that same disgusting cry. Oh, and All Might and Yu were surrounded.

"Nasty little things." All Might held his chest, attempting to catch his breath.

"I couldn't agree more." Both of their backs touched one another as a sea of green gibberish speaking aliens slowly approached them.

"Mt. Lady…"

"That's _I_."

"This…" He pointed to the apartment building, a giant number 2 displayed on its front. "...is the home of one of my young—friends. And not to mention a good sum of other residents."

The number of creatures only seemed to increase and... she officially wasn't having a fun time.

"Search and rescue, got it!" It was time for her to get serious.

"Right!" All Might grinned, his fists clenched like his life depended on it. "Follow _me_!"

In a flash the number one hero was gone from her side, Yu only realizing he was gone by the lack of the American's presence.

He hurled straight like a super-powered wrecking ball, both his arms came out and like some sort of professional wrestler All Might slammed his mighty biceps into the wave splitting and shattering the aliens with his strength alone and from that... green liquid began to rain sideways.

All Might was making a path towards the apartment buildings, she covered her face but following dashing and slipping past claws and random bursts of energy, explosions sounded off somewhere behind her and suddenly the floor wasn't stable.

All Might was inside the building and she was mere feet from being within the building.

"Shit!"

Bang! She was propelled into the building, shock shooting through her body as her back hit a wall. All Might shut the door shut and was bringing her to her feet in mere seconds. They were kind of technically still outside, but the little demons didn't know that.

"It won't hold long—they're dumb but fierce!"

The two ran down the hall before the sound of the metal being shredded was like taking tin foil and scrapping it against a chalkboard. Her eardrums felt like they wanted to collapse and the irritating repetitive noise of those damn monsters bounced down the hall.

* * *

Bardock ducked and blocked her next follow up kick at the same time. The girl who dressed similarly to Pixiebob held her poker face well. Whatever it was that she was feeling though, it was _not_ fear. No Bardock could smell fear, it was something entirely different.

However, he still frowned. "That _was_ my food."

No words came out of her mouth as she attacked again, Bardock not expecting the Earthling to be as fast or relentless as she was. He dodged a fake jab from the girl just to maneuver his body away from a heavy uppercut with only mere milliseconds to spare. Her eyelashes flicked, but that was the only way someone could tell his evasion surprised her. She swung again and again, he sidestepped only feeling the air of her attacks and hearing her irritated _grunts _informing him that she wasn't some emotionless robot.

He swung, pulling his punch. The punch connected with her wrists as she blocked, the force of the punch tossing her straight through the wooden dining table. The girl was up immediately, grabbing fragments of the wood and holding it like a dagger, it looked like a splinter waiting to happen. The woman hurled herself in a straight line and straight for Bardock.

His palm came up and blue ki began orbiting the center of his palm until a sphere formed, that's when she broke eye contact and stared with an open mouth at the blue ball of ki.

Then someone fell and slammed into the floor. The other cat lady stopped her charge and Bardock's ki faded.

"Me—ow.." Pixiebob slowly got to her feet, with a little struggle then... "No no! Mandalay, he's a friend... a guest!" she wasted no time in reassuring her friend.

The warrior looked down at Pixiebob then up at the roof. How?

"What the hell?" Mandalay muttered and then ran to Pixiebob's aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" the blonde quickly dusted herself off.

The saiyan watched them and simply frowned. "I'm leaving."

Pixiebob was in front of him before he could stomp towards the exit. "Wait hold on—"

Mandalay tapped her feet. "I need some answers—why is _he_ here? Where did you just—did you fall from the ceiling!" She looked at Bardock and calmly threatened him. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"No, no he's a guest. And please stay, stay! I insist!"

"My food…" he pointed to the formerly—delectable meal. And the girl showed not an ounce of remorse.

"I'll make more, you _know_ I love to cook!"

"Pixiebob! Be rational here, look at him!"

The blonde blinked and then her eyes homed in on Bardock. "He looks like he hasn't missed a day at the gym?" She smiled.

"Look at him, does he _look_ familiar?"

"I mean, not 'til today…"

"Pixiebob, he has a tail."

"So do we!"

"Okay, but it's definitely part of our outfits, Pixiebob."

"I thought _his_ was too."

She did have a point there.

"What happened in Musutafu city, Pixie? You saw the video...what happened?"

The realization was surely _something_ because Pixiebob's mouth dropped like a bomb.

"Holy CATNIP, when was the last time you showered?!"

"..."

"A quote from an article on the NHA site, here. '_...they're aliens, both of them.'_ — Hero Mt. Lady." Mandalay read off of her phone and then glared his way. "I'm sure the NHA has some questions about _everything_ that happened that day. So, your compliance would be appreciated."

She attacked him and dared make demands?

Maybe she was just doing her job? He wasn't too sure, one thing he did know is that she wanted to fight him, that's what he cared about...he could see it in her eyes too. Through the calm and collected exterior, there was a raging bull within her. She knew he was _much_ stronger, all considerably skilled fighters can tell when they're clearly outclassed—yet still.

"Nobody's questioning me." Bardock made his way to the exit, Pixiebob finally stepped to the side and looked at the other pussycat. He dared Mandalay to try and stop him. And guess what? She did with no question, catching his shoulder from behind with a swift paw. A burst of wind flooded outwards with him being the epicenter...the eye of the storm. "_Nobody_."

* * *

It was dark.

Izuku was in a pinch but thanked whatever fate was in charge that none of the creatures seemed to have a good sense of smell. So here he was, hiding under his bed both him and his shaking mother.

They remained quiet, as small subtle footsteps sounded off outside his room.

Crash! Glass shattered somewhere off in the apartment and he could hear his mother's heart sounding off. It was unfortunate, he couldn't keep his hand from trembling.

What would All Might do? What would that guy do? Izuku was neither of them, really. The question probably should have been 'what _could_ he do?'. He felt the obligation and need to protect his mother with everything within. But, the question was how could he?

The door flung open, the hinges squeaked and a cool wind slipped into the crevices of his clothing. An unnatural silence grasped the room by its throat. His eyes swiped back and forth though he saw nothing. Izuku shifted pushing himself further back into the corner and that's when webbed feet squeaked against the carpet.

"Kaark!"

Its voice made his head hurt, he suddenly felt his mom's hand touch his wrist. And unfortunately in that same instant, he lost her. Something grabbed her, she yelled as he heard her nails scraping against soft carpet. Izuku was fast, extending his hand and grabbing hers and they held on for an eternal second... it was no use.

She yelped, being dragging through his room knocking over some All-Might merchandise as she tried to crawl away. Izuku was fast to follow, his temples bulged and eyes concentrated. "Mom!" He flung himself out of his bed, dashing into the darkness that was his living room, the creature yelled, he tripped over one of his misplaced action figures, thunder sounded off in the background. Where? The front door was ripped from its hinges and dim light poured in.

She never stopped yelling and that's how Izuku found the little demon and his beloved mother.

"Zuku!" Her terrified cry was all he needed.

"Moomm!" He burst from under the bed running for, his mind racing through every possible scenario and thinking of a way to win, he could barely see, the only light being that from the window. There she was, right in front of the television set and between the family couch and his heart sunk at the scene.

He gulped three pairs of red eyes shined through the darkness. "No!" His voice held conviction, striking all of the three cabbage head's attention and they took Izuku up on his challenge.

One stepped onto the couch, giving the boy look up and down, examining its specimen even caressing him with a claw. They were curious and maybe that was their possible downfall? The green-haired teen tried to think, but all he could hear was his heartbeat. He looked at his downed mother, between that moment and seconds before that she had found a way to pass out—or was she? Think...he needed to think! He was always smart, then why was his mind blank?

He flexed and dared to look into their eyes even stepping forward. "That's right...I said no! Not her, not her!" Every muscle in his body was boiling and he could feel every vein swelling. He opened his mouth, saliva in all—yelling and charged with all his might, this...was what he had to do and at that moment he knew that he could win. And he could _win_ because he was going to become a hero! He chose his target swung his best haymaker.

Boom!

They responded in kind—well not really, they kind of just squealed like mindless beasts and swatted him into the ground and then they began to kick him while all the while laughing maniacally.

Who told quirkless him _he_ could be useful?

"ZUKU!"

Yeah...

Each kick to his stomach and body caused air to force its way from his lungs. He turned over, blocking their rapid attacks with his arms, but he found them to be relentless. Izuku closed his eyes and helplessly defended against their bombardment and superior attacks. He coughed and attempted to hold in his yells, opening his eyes and getting dark glimpses of the aliens.

That's when the couch moved, pushing forward like a truck, slamming into the cabbage-headed aliens and sending them into the back wall and totally busting it open.

Crash!

He could only breath at first, then he began putting together the puzzle, he turned...his eyes widened as he stared in complete shock at the tall standing form of Inko Midoriya. She was nowhere near that powerful—it didn't make any sense.

"Mom you're—_man_ you're amazing!" eyes glowed.

She looked too concentrated to react, clenching her fingers as she manipulated the couching, the aliens shrieked and pushed against the force of her quirk.

"No way…" he muttered and realized just how useless he was in that moment.

His mother gave him no words, instead choosing to push with all her might keeping the comfy couch over the creatures imprisoning them in the hole. And then with a stressed cry, she hurled the couch and the bests through the wall and into her bedroom, causing the ceiling and wall to both open up and sending building material everywhere.

Their home was in ruin. That's all that could be said on that matter.

"Mom!" The young quirkless boy approached her, she looked at him and gave him a small innocent smile, but he could see the wounds and that wary expression.

"You're okay."

"Mom, since when was your quirk so...Awesomel!" He was curious, truly curious.

"I need to sit—oh, look where I threw the couch..welp." She fell to the ground with a heavy thud and Izuku was at her side in seconds.

Rumbling began to brew from within her room and more thunder shook their building. The future hero was ready, he tucked his shirt in and stood definitely waiting for his foes. Useless or not, he wasn't going to sit here and just die.

He shook his mother but nothing could bring her back to consciousness.

That's when footsteps could be heard running down the hall. The aliens appeared out of her room and stared at the boy before their attention went to the _open_ door, the light from the outside giving them clear vision.

And he couldn't help but let out a joyful cheer at the sight of her glorious...green blood-covered blond hair.

"Mt. Lady!"

The woman reassured him with a heroic grin. The creature obviously wasn't a fan of _entrances_ and shot a yellow energy blast and that's when Izuku realized they were worse than he thought.

She ducked and here came the symbol of peach punching the attack back towards it and the alien disintegrated.

"That shit is _annoying _anddd_—_they're doing it again_!"_

The two last cabbage-heads, charged their attacks again this time synchronizing their blast, they both let out their signature cry.

What did they even want?

All Might was too fast, sweeping them both up with his and snapping their necks with the squeeze of his bare hands. Their attacks faded and they were _pretty_ dead.

"ALL-MIGHT!"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might looked down at Izuku's unconscious mother and then back at him with a grin. Mt. Lady gave them both a questionable stare, but shrugged.

"No need to worry, we're getting you guys outta here!" He continued.

"Not pretty…" She was looking down at the dead aliens and gagged a little before regaining her composure.

All Might hauled his mother gently onto one of his huge arms. "To the exit c'mon, let's go!" He looked at the boy and the two nodded at one another.

Mt. Lady turned to him. "There's a lot of them still out there, stick to my side, don't lose sight of my back. I'm gonna get you through this!"

He nodded, trusting her and All Might.

"Endeavour's perimeter should be up, so—" the rest never came out of All Might's mouth.

Izuku gazed outwards at an army of what _had_ to be thousands of cabbage head aliens. Green, yes… but not all. Blue, white and even red the aliens varied. Izuku let his shoulders drop, seeing something that was supposed to be _only_ 3 feet tall, rival the building next to them, was a _new_ feeling of serenity.

The aliens all spoke at the same time, it all sounded like gibberish to the humans, but they were probably just saying _hello_.

"Follow my lead...Mt. Lady!" All Might yelled.

Mt. Lady looked at Izuku and smiled. "Change of plans, back into the house!"

Nope, yellow energy balls speared their way. All-might jumped up and slammed it away with his punch deflecting it back before jumping head first over the balcony.

"Did he just jump with—"

He turned and found her gently laid on her back against the wall.

Ran to the edge of the balcony And watched him wind up his fist and yell "Detroit smash!"

The punch shook the ground and smashed a small crater into the ground, though killing all the aliens in the general vicinity.

"Wow…" Izuku admired.

"We needa duck now!"

"Huh?" Izuku only had seconds to spot a bright beam of yellow rocketing straight towards them.

"Get down, kid—shit!" She jumped grabbing him and taking him down with her. The apartment sent thousands of shards of glass and debris flying, Izuku held his head as everything came falling down.

Izuku Midoriya blinked realizing that he hadn't been on Earth for a moment, not in the physical sense but you understand. A tipped over school bus was ripped open from the engine and a pathway dug to the driver's seat and inside. His clothes were soaked in rainwater and he wasn't sure he could move. _Sure_, he was still _alive_, but how long would that last?

He attempted to turn himself onto his back, but couldn't find the strength. He could hear the high pitched noise of the alien's attacks, the random trembling of the ground and the occasional explosion.

Staring into the gray of the sky, Izuku couldn't help my daydream and days that were supposed to come—and where was his Mom? Mt. Lady? _All Might_?! He figured she was probably in battle, but somehow they had failed to stay near him, which meant the threat was something quite serious.

Not that he could see it, no instead there was a giant mound of concrete blocking his vision, the assortment of debris really made the area look like a junkyard. A brick here, a brick there and the random support beams that once kept the building together.

If he was going to become a hero, a lot of things needed to change—and the first step in doing that sounded like becoming useful. That was, of course, if he could survive today.

The boy couldn't move, actually both his legs had decided to retire the moment the blast collapsed the majority of the apartment—his home.

"I can't move too much." He sighed to himself as a sudden jolt of pain shot through his chest and right arm, his head fell back succumbing to gravity and he stared. Stared at the gray that seemed to expand endlessly. Which actually, wasn't true–duh. There was just a tiny spot in the sky where the Sun's light _still_ fought against outnumbering odds. It was like someone had taken a desk lamp and covered the bulb with a grey wool sweater.

The sound of footsteps scraping concrete brought Izuku's attention to his side. At first, all he could do was stare at wheat-colored boots.

"Hm, hello…" the masculine voice was smooth and enticed Izuku's curiosity, he gazed upwards taking in the appearance of the voice. The boy shifted and looked at the man—or whatever he was. Izuku couldn't figure it out, his pale blue skin sort of threw him off.

Friend or foe? His breathing increased, there was no way he could fight _anyone_ in his current state.

"H-hello…" Izuku replied.

"Don't fret, I'll take them all out with _jiffy_ ease." The new coming flung his unusually green hair and smirked. He wore similar armor to the guy who had helped save him though _his_ was clean...and...he wore a cape!

And so a question pegged Izuku's lips. "Who? Who are you?"

His smirk turned into a freakish smile. "A future _hero.._."

* * *

***Next chapter will explain some things, if you're terribly confused.**

***Here's a power level list for this story, don't get mad at me. Remember power levels are bullshit and a higher PL does not necessarily guarantee a winner.**

**Powerlevel:**

_Inko: 1_

_Izuku: 2_

_Tomura: 74_

_Mt. Lady:80_

_All Might: 790_

_Saibamen: 100-1,200_

_Dedoria: 22, 000_

_Bardock: 45, 000._

_Chilled: 800,500_

***Don't expect this every chapter, thank you and please wash your hands :D!**


	6. Zarbon

***The only similarity this fic shares with any of the games is the Dragon ball Universe it presides in. Just to clear things!**

* * *

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Six: Zarbon**

* * *

The mini storm swirled sending anything lighter than a handball sized rock flying. He tapped his fingers on his own bicep waiting for the girl to remove her paw.

Maybe Bardock was growing soft, not many people he'd let get away with touching him.

"Look, if he wants to go—he can! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He endangered the public by practicing hero work unlicensed! There are orders and regulations for a reason!"

The blonde lightly put her paw on her friend's paw, and Bardock slowly inched his shoulder away and the two kept their hands suspended in the air.

"You saw that monster, there was nobody _there_ that could stop him at the time. You need to look at those memorials online and realize that this—crap would have been bad if _he_…" she dramatically pointed to Bardock while retaining eye contact with the other Pussycat "...wasn't there to blast the wad of gum, do you know what probably-could've happened?"

"Well, that's true but—"

"No, he saved people...I think we can let it go, just...this once."

Mandalay patted her own head, and let out a sigh "Maybe you're right. Ugh, whatever...I need a nap."

"Right and furthermore—"

POP!

And... blondie was gone again.

Really? Like this wasn't ridiculous enough.

The Brunette's reaction was instant, her eyes went everywhere like a mama dog who lost her pup, then the hero's eyes laid on Bardock.

"What'd _you_ do!"

"What makes you think _that_ was _me_?"

"Because none of this shit was happening until you showed up. Things have been making less and less sense _since_ you've been here!"

"_Trust me,_ I'm not doing anything."

"Well, where is she then?!"

"That's a good question."

It really was a head-scratcher, but he didn't put too much thought into it. She was probably fine...probably.

Mandalay looked at him like he was the most guilty person in the world. Then her gaze softened and she placed a hand on her chin. "This is bad…"

"Your friend is teleporting uncontrollably, I know."

"She could be anywhere—I gotta do a scan of the mountain—and surrounding forest!" She tapped the antenna on her head and then spoke. "Ragdoll, Tiger! We have an emergency!"

She was silent for a few seconds. "No, Pixie isn't here, the emergency. _She_ vanished, quite literally before our eyes." She paused as someone on the other line spoke "Please, yes scan the entire forest if you have to. Pray she didn't get far!"

Mandalay must have ended the transmission because she turned to Bardock and crossed her arms. "If _you're_ not doing this then maybe _you_ could help."

Bardock almost laughed, but maintained his stature "You've already caused enough trouble for me, I'm good."

"Don't get it twisted, I don't _need_ your help."

Something clicked and Bardock narrowed his eyes "Good."

"I specialize in search and rescue, while _you'll_ probably never find her..."

What?

Clearly she didn't know that Bardock had searched the entirety of planets to eradicate races with relative ease, finding her friend wouldn't be hard at all. What made her think that Bardock couldn't find her? Sure, he didn't have a scouter, but there was more to tracking than cheap technology.

The saiyan gripped his hands into a fist.

"I can find anyone on this planet, with mock ease too"

This was exactly what she wanted!

The woman smiled her arms crossed around her chest, as she stared at the seasoned warrior.

And he hated himself for giving in.

But he was never one to back up from a physical challenge, he'd show them exactly what they were messing with here. A true saiyan!

A voice spoke through her comlink and the girl nodded "Send the forest transcript to my phone." She paused and her eyes met his "We'll go together.".

"No." he had other plans...

Before he could get a response, the warrior had dashed out and within an instant was already on his way into the forest.

* * *

Endeavor didn't like aliens. What felt like hours of torching them and hauling civilians to safety really did a number on the second most powerful hero alive.

Anyhow—him, Best Jeanist and police forces were able to isolate the swarm. Though he complained the entire time about alien blood staining his clothing, even Endeavour had to admit they were a great team.

So, when news that All-might was in the hot zone fighting his heart and lungs out, well...how could Endeavour just sit back and be shown up? The man took no time to waste, dashing into the frying pan head first!

So, how did Endeavour end up surrounded by a flood of giant-headed aliens of all colors and size? Well...he had no idea, but the pyromancer embraced the challenges and circumstances that brought him there.

The man smiled, cracked his neck as his mouth began to steam.

They screeched like they wanted to converse.

Like these barbaric beasts were capable of communication...disgusting. The beasts ripped a convenient store in half and flipped a semi upside down. The chaos and destruction—it was unacceptable!

The aliens inched forward, cackling and drooling.

They were making it too easy.

With a dragon-like growl, flames spilled from his mouth, consuming an entire city block in ember.

* * *

Rubble surrounded him, and he could hear some fire burning off somewhere nearby.

But thankfully, Izuku was alive.

The green-skinned man looked down at Deku, anticipation spreading across his face.

"I didn't hear you…" he said weakly, or at least he thought he heard wrong.

"I said, I'm a future hero!" The man fixed a small device blue device that stayed on his left eye like a monocle.

That's what Izuku thought he heard "You're not from this world...you're with that other guy?"

"_That guy. _You're not referring to the saiyan _Bardock_?"

"Bardock? The guy with the monkey tail right—"

"Yes, YES! Monkey is the proper word to use! I had no idea Earth has those here too-"

"Kaark!"

That didn't matter, one of the aliens let out it's signature annoying warcry dashing like a mad beast, he could see it out of the corner of his eyes! Izuku's heart lost rhythm, he couldn't move, the pain was all paralyzing and that's when the _new-coming _raised a finger.

Izuku blinked, he didn't see it make contact, all he saw was bright yellow reflecting off of damn near everything, bang swept a draft his.

Silence. The ash finally all settled.

"It's dead." He sighed then spoke again "My name's Zarbon, I'm here due to—unforeseen circumstances."

The floor buckled and shook, ash and rubble split, more aliens began to borrow from somewhere deep in the Earth. They formed and materialized. Had to have been thousands... He felt hopeless, he _was_ hopeless actually! Izuku turned and watched, the air being filled with howls and idiotic growls.

"Allow me." Zarbon raised his hand and Izuku could only watch as it charged yellow, then shot into the sky, multiplying and finally raining down, consuming every single one of the creatures. "And not a scratch…"

He gulped and found himself yet again watching on in awe. When would that be him being admired? When will he be the one to be heroic?

"I—" then he remembered "Mom!" His eyes shot everywhere and he found the strength to prop himself up, wincing in immense pain. He stared out, the area just building rubble and dead green men. "My Mother...where is she? I don't see her!"

Zarbon was silent standing over the boy and looking across at yards of melted cars, rubble, and uprooted buildings. Izuku could through a building that was split in half, it's metal internal structure completely exposed.

"I see no one..."

The wind blew and Izuku exhaled, his Mom had to be over here, buried somewhere.

"You gotta help me find her…. Mom!" Izuku brought himself up further, before falling over onto his stomach, his legs no longer working properly. "Mom! MOM! MOM!"He inhaled and used his chin to crawl, successfully shredding skin. "MOOOOM!"

"Boy…"

"She must be unconscious…. I've gotta find her!"

"I'm _terribly_ sorry for your loss."

"She's not dead!" He fell onto a mound of rock and glass, his muscles never burned like this before, he huffed and accidentally inhaled ash.

COUGH!

"Of course—though I would suggest waiting for medical attention, maybe staying still...how long does it take emergency services to come in this world?!" Zarbon looked around and took a calm breath. "Right, primitive world."

"I'll find her...if I have to crawl with my teeth—"

"Please, refrain from _that_!" The new hero looked on in disgust, knowing full well Midoriya meant what he said. "Your teeth are _nowhere _near strong enough to—surely you know your own weak—your own biology! Surely you know you'll rip your _own _teeth out."

"Then you know how much I need her!" Izuku's chest stung and he dropped his head.

"Ah, commendable, Hpmh…"

A pile of material collapsed like an avalanche and out popped a head of golden, gravity-defying hair. The mountain of a man All Might was covered in ash and building materials, his shoulders were lowered, his costume was shredded and he just hunched over and breathed. Blood trickled down his chin and leaked out of his mouth.

"All-Might." He whispered and the man heard his call and immediately.

"Young Midoriya…" was all he said, closing their distance and giving the new-coming a gaze up and down. "What happened to the...aliens?"

Zarbon gave him a confident grin, but All-Might's face remained strictly business. The grin said it all and All-Might had to create his own conclusion at the moment, so he stared mouth widened.

"You don't know me. However, _I am_ familiar with some of _your_ feats, _All-Might_."

How? It didn't matter.

The number one hero stood tall "And who might you be?"

"The name's...Zarbon. Commander Zarbon, I'm with the Frieza force and I'm here on….. unexpected terms." The green-skinned man gave Izuku a side glance "oh, but first...This child is in need of immediate medical attention!"

"Young Midoriya...are you alright." All-might was just about to haul Izuku over his shoulder and run to the nearest medical center.

"All-might, please...not me...not yet."

The hero raised a curious eyebrow and Zarbon let out a verbal HMPH.

"You're talkin' madness, my boy, if you could see yourself, you need a hostpita—"

"No! I have to find my mom first, I have to make sure she's okay! Promise me, please promise that you'll help, All-might!"

"Of course, OF COURSE!" The blonde American hero saluted.

A fit of coughing caught everyone's ear and Izuku felt his heart jump joyfully. Maybe—that was her?

All-might dashed over, his keen ears must have been able to locate the source of the distress because immediately he dug an injured and wounded Mt. Lady from the rubble, who found herself having a fit of uncontrollable hacks. Her buttercup colored hair filthy and matted.

Izuku's joy and relief were depleted, but not completely.

"Mt. Lady! You're hurt!" Midoriya could see a large red slice trailing down her side, she only stood a few feet away.

"I...don't think I signed up for a week like this." He brought her to her feet, the small woman leaning on him being supported by his arm, Mt. Lady took the opportunity to analyze Zarbon. "Who's _he_?"

"Zarbon, commander of the Frieza-force." The green guy retorted as a matter of fact, then ignored the curious gazes from All-Might and Mt. Lady and pressed a button on his weird monocle device— it beeped!

"Boy. I'll find your mother."

Midoriya could only watch with a wide O as a mouth

"His mother?" She couldn't say anything else, Zarbon's alien tech started making a weird ticking noise before he hovered over to what seemed to be a random spot.

"Here."

The sound of helicopters somewhere far off was the only reason it wasn't silent.

Midoriya couldn't move, he could kind of see but he couldn't move!

So, When the strange man retrieved her, Izuku's skin tingled and his mouth hung.

She was covered in ash, ash that was soaked a filthy red. He lifted her, then gently placed on the rubble.

The world felt fuzzy, almost grey. Like static was being played on a television over and over again and all he could do was stare, because that's all his brain allowed him to do.

It was a surprise to even himself when he hurled himself forward and plotted into sharp rocks and painful materials.

No...

"Young—" All-Might suddenly stopped.

"No...it can't be." his arms came out and he pulled his body weight forward, he ignored the burning in his chest and the way his legs dragged like dead weight. "Mom…" he whispered, every vein in his body pounded, he dragged forward shredding skin and snagging his clothes. "You're alright, hey!"

All Might said and in a second he brought the boy to his mother's side "Here. Young Midoriya—"

The first thing he noticed was the blood-stained that covered her, from head to toe. It was like staring at a doll and the only thing he could think was that _this_ wasn't happening.

In a blur All-Might placed him down next to her, Midoriya held out his arm and laid it on her...his only parent.

The woman who birthed him

The woman who raised him.

The woman who loved him.

A swarm or Helicopters flew overhead, though one branched off and hovered over the area before slowly descending towards them, Izuku didn't even seem to notice.

"Mom—mom..." She was colder to the touch and her face remained unresponsive. He squinted, forcing himself to blink away the pressure in his eyes "Please...wake..."

_She_ never did.

* * *

The medical helicopter created a wind as it finally touched down in a flat area yards away.

Yu watched the boy holding the lifeless form of his mother close to his chest and he pressed his forehead head into her's...and Yu just couldn't watch, 'less she wanted her heart to shatter into a million pieces. For her own sake, she did it.

What could she even say to a teenage boy who had just lost his mother?

At least All-Might silently consoled him.

Mt. Lady just felt that she took partial responsibility for the tragedy, and the day just felt that much more shitter.

_Too many people_ lost their lives! It actually felt like a war—it felt like they were under attack!

Three paramedics came out running towards the two civilians, stretcher forward. All-Might standby though allowed the emergency services to do their thing. The kid, however, wasn't too willing to cooperate and let go of the woman.

In the end, though, the kid was quietly wheeled away in a stretcher, doing the same with his mother despite her being lifeless.

All-Might joined him on the helicopter, as more and more helicopters darted through the sky

The pretty-boy alien thing…. just flicked his hair turning to Yu as the helicopter finally took flight and she no longer felt the rutter wind.

She hugged herself, sighed, and then turned to the alien, approaching him from their spot.

"There'll be more deaths like that one…"

"Unfortunately."

And so she went straight to the point "Who are you? What's this Frieza-force?"

"I'm surprised you never heard of us…"

"Should I have?"

He laughed "Why, yes! We're the protector and enforcers of the galaxy."

Neat! "Oh?"

"We're the ones who tack down beasts like Dodoria—"

Why'd he know so much?

"Dodoria?"

"The first invader."

"The _one_ that guy killed..."

"Yes..._that guy_" He smiled. "Surprising that he'd do such a heroic thing, _especially_ with him being a plunderer and all."

Yu lowered her mouth "Plunderer?"

That didn't sit right.

"Yes, you didn't know? The man you've come into contact with _is_ responsible for the genocide of hundreds of planets!" he frowned and shook his head "He's known as the saiyan, Bardock."

Bardock.

Plunderer?

_Bardock the Plunderer_?

It just didn't seem right, it just didn't sound right. She'd conversed with the alien man, he was completely just indifferent towards most things, so really, she damn near couldn't see him as a murderer.

_Your planet—Earth, is in danger._

Her mind replayed his words. He warned her of danger coming to the planet and so far, all the events that have transpired, have led her to believe him.

With that said, Zarbon spoke with much zeal and confidence. Like he believed it to be the truth!

But—what he said, well it just sounded inorganic to her. Plus, he knew too much about events he shouldn't have been around for, it gave stalker vibes.

She snorted "Tell me everything you know!"

"That right!" The voice didn't belong to her or Zarbon...actually the authority in the voice, she knew it anywhere.

"Endeavour?" but the pyromancer only acknowledged her with a quick eye exchange, his glare then immediately fell onto the pretty-boy.

Endeavor then barged forward, assuming control. "Tell us… _everything!"_

And the smile that came from _his_ face said everything and Yu immediately circled him as a threat.

"Hmph. I'm not here of my own will, I'm stranded and I can't properly get a signal from any base—which should be impossible. Meaning, there must be something wrong with my scouter—however, fate _works_ in _mysterious_ ways. I may not understand _how,_ but I know _why_..." He stopped, held a fist up, and smiled...Yu stepped back. "To save your planet and your civilization from whatever may put you in harm's way...allow me, no—us—the Frieza-force, to prove our good faith in allowing me to become a hero as we climb to find peace!"

It was a lot, it was way too much for her to process. She didn't even believe in aliens until a month ago. It made sense, she just never put much money on the thought.

But here was this man, offering to protect their entire planet, successfully saving them from someone who Yu was sure was well—kinda nice?

Regardless, this Zarbon guy just screamed _off_ to her. Something wasn't right!

Or maybe she was being paranoid?

If only she could ask Bardock, get two sides of the picture and maybe things will make more sense.

Endeavor tilted his head at Zarbon, like he said something that pissed him off "What do you get out of it?"

Great question, she wanted to know too.

Zarbon laughed "Excuse me?"

"What do you get out of it? Are… we to believe you're doing this of your goodwill, what do you gain?"

"We get to..._ eliminate_ an extremely dangerous threat..."

Yu Takeyama knew exactly _who_ he was talking about "Bardock."

* * *

***Thanks for continuing to read I Am No Hero, rest assured, we're nowhere near done! I hope, I convey exactly what i wanted for this game.**

**PL:**

_Bardock 45,000_

_Zarbon: 48,907_

_Frieza: ?_


	7. Universal Leaping

**I Am No Hero**

**Chapter Seven: Universal Leaping**

* * *

Grass lightly pressed into her face.

Ryuko, aka Pixiebob, blinked her eyes awake, finding herself face down in the filthy dirty dirt.

"Bleh!" Grass shot from her mouth, she rose to her knees and spat. "Nasty! Shit—gross!"

The wind kissed her, making her skin suddenly sensitive, tickling her before passing off never to return. The noise around her was surprisingly foreign and grabbed herself to stop the slight tremble.

She blinked, feeling like a lone ant, small, isolated, and lost.

One moment, Bardock and Mandalay, there and in front of her, clear as day—then the next—

She choked, some water that _had_ to be invisible splashed in the background, then she swallowed whatever lodged itself in her throat, the girl pushed up her visor "There's—_THREE _SUNS?"

The sky wasn't even blue!

The factories in her brain stopped working. So _many_ people must've gone blind staring at them all day. But why in cat heaven—it had to have been a dream!

Ryuko pinched herself, _boy_ it felt real, so Ryuko tried her comlink, but of course, after speaking, all she received was a sizzling static on the other end.

Her brain was feeling like the sky on some Sumidagawa firework festival—_but_ only the smoke after the finale.

An explosion rang from beside her, a small boy shot down into the ground like a bullet, the ground erupting like a super volcano as a bowl formed on the planet.

She cursed, ducked, and covered her eyes as debris fell like rain. Thankfully, her visor provided _some_ type of protection, she was happy for that much.

As a hero Ryuko's instincts kicked in, immediately rushing over, not so much as worrying about herself she slid down into the crater and swiftly to the kid.

To her surprise a small child with a bowl cut rose his head, rubbing red from his face it dripped from everywhere, yet his eyes still sparkled with pure determination. He gave her a side glance, his face changing a bit "You look human...You're from Earth! _What're_ you doing here?" the child sounded like he was about to scold her, but the anger on his face was in no way directed at her.

But how did he know she was from Earth, must've meant that maybe the kid was from Earth too?

"I—I don't know, I was—I"

"This is no place for you, it's dangerous you shouldn't be here. How did you even—wait, he's coming!"

"If you could tell me where _this_ place is—um, he?" All her senses were on high alert, her training coming back to her, keen eyes glossing over the empty horizon. She felt woefully underprepared.

Veins popped from his temple "He's already beaten Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, eh—even my dad!"

"What?" A sort of dreaded feeling overtook her, she shook herself. "I'm not familiar with a single one of those names! But, here, you're hurt, lemme—"

"My friends and family, all dead!" he was ignoring her at this point.

She thought of the Pussycats, her team, _and_ the night outs _and_ the countless times they had to save mudslide victims or civilians who had strayed to far off the trail. They were _her _family—and it hit her.

She frowned "Oh, _poor_ boy, I'm _so _sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

What could you say, and when she reached for —maybe to embrace him, he didn't even so much as look her way. Yes, something far off behind her had stolen his interest.

The boy pushed himself to his feet, stumbling but finally finding his footing, his face fell into a low glower, and Pixiebob could only follow his gaze

She probably should've just run.

A dot at first in the horizon at first. Then, it grew into an alien, some sort of creature was in the sky, flying. Its skin was sleek, a Pearblossom white with violet on top of his head and around other areas.

It was littered in what she had to assume was purple blood, honestly, it looked like it'd seen better days.

She turned to the armored child, who seemed to be in worse shape. Though she wondered, had a child done that to that creature?

There was something about his eyes, just the way he stared at them—his hatred, it was something she'd never witnessed, never felt before.

The alien held its hands out almost as if it were about to embrace the air with the most potent hug.

"It's him!"

Her heart jumped "HIM?"

The creature moved, pointing a single finger as purple light converged in its fingertip. It lifted its face revealing one good eye, the other swollen and forcefully closed, _it_ frowned—or maybe that was just how it looked?

"I'll go out like a warrior, just like them!" the boy became fire, or so it seemed to her, blue aura surrounded him expelling towards the heavens almost like a giant stovetop on the highest setting.

The alien slightly adjusted...his finger?

Wait...

"RUN—GET DOWN!"

PEW!

There was enough time to watch the clouds part, though not enough to react, all she found herself able to do was let out a pathetic yelp. The high pitched sound ripped her ears apart and lit the sky brighter than any noonday on Earth. Her ears rang, and the world around became slightly distorted, she had to fight to stay on her feet and all of this couldn't have happened in more than a second.

Ryuko didn't see it, but somehow the kid jumped in front of her, the attack ripping and cooking his chest.

The boy dropped his head to the ground immediately a river of red dripped from his mouth.

The girl fell to her knees and without even giving their attacker a gaze, she fought to get up and ran to him checking his pulse and frantically thinking of what to do.

If by sheer willpower the boy moved again, in one final, gesture his moist eyes were alive again, he lightly smeared a bloodied finger over her nose. His lips moving but she couldn't read it, she inched closed putting her ear closer.

"..._Frie–za...Frieza_..."

His body went motionless.

It sounded like gibberish.

"Run."

Shit.

Ryuko heard it way after it hit her, but at the time what she only knew was that she immediately lost the ability to stand.

The world went white and black, just for that single tick in time.

It speared right through her chest, her smoldering and cauterizing the wound instantly like she'd been impaled with a flaming sword.

Ryuko dropped like an anchor.

Not much air came, her lungs barely worked. She was amazed that she was still conscious.

She coughed blood, the alien dashed forward, flying with what seemed to be only half a tail neatly behind it, it landed directly in front of her.

Frieza?

"Ah, another Earthling—wonderful. It seems your _numbers_ are equivalent to your annoyance!" It said, it's voice high in pitch, but she could hear some masculine tone from him "If it's _any_ consolation to you, I'll have you know—you won't be the _last_ Earthling to fall, I hear there's _billions_ of them." It smiled.

She turned to the boy's body, her mind racing as she went through a list of questions jumping in her head.

Questions, pain, regret.

No last words, just questions!

Somehow...someway, this was all connected to Bardock.

Her eyes widened, maybe she was learning something.

Ryuko found another laser through her chest, no screaming, no her words didn't work. No matter how much her throat burned, or her vocals tried it didn't matter her eyes became stationary, she stopped breathing and that's when the abyss hit.

* * *

A choir of birds chirped and the other beasts of the forest made their presence known through their distinct voices.

Ryuko gasped awake, removing her gloves grabbing at her chest and feeling for any wounds, thankfully, all she found were boobs.

Her breathing became controlled, but not the shaking. Pixiebob's hair was free, unrestricted, her head feeling empty...that wasn't right. She searched around her, surveying the trees and the mesh of roots and forest growth.

Her comlink and her visor were both gone.

The wind blew.

She touched her nose and then gazed at her wet red fingers. There was no way, her heart wanted to freak out but she kept it from jumping to her throat.

She sat up.

The hero stared up at the sky, cursing when she realized the clouds hid the Sun. She hugged herself as she went over the events in her head, still catching hold of her breathing.

It was just a dream.

Images of a young, possibly a toddler-sized child falling right before, even being the one to save it, it left a scar.

It was _just_ a dream though right?

Ryuko shivered, her fingers curled into fists as she slowly calmed herself.

What had the child said? What were the words? What had he said? Why couldn't she remember that?

It sounded like dream-gibberish, something her brain made up, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what it was!

But if that were true then why did it feel like she had actually been standing there, surrounded by miles of blue grass and water made green by the sky? Huh.

No wounds meant it was a dream, right?

Footsteps alerted her, and nobody was getting the 1up on her.

Pixiebob rolled forward heading straight for the noise rustling of leaves, a figure popped out and she immediately attacked, but hit nothing, instead finding her wrists caught as she looked up to the calm gaze of Bardock in all his might.

"Bardock, oh I'm so, sorry! I—I just, I think I was hallucinating or _something_." She felt less like a kitty and more like a frantic bunny. "I don't feel so good, hold me!"

—He never did.

The alien looked at the surrounding area then her "You weren't here a moment ago."

Her wrist was freed and Ryuko had to register his words, she was quiet. "I—where was I?"

"Your friend wanted to search together, _so I_ found you by _my_ lonesome." He ignored her question.

"This is Earth," she said completely ignoring him, causing the man to look at her like she was stupid.

The woman had to reiterate herself, she cleared her throat.

"I'm on Earth NOW, but...listen I wasn't! One moment, darkness and everything, the next—I'm on another planet, with three freaking stars and these weird looking mountains and blue grass and the sky was green—"

"That...can be anywhere, nothing special."

"That's not the problem, the problem is that there was there was this kid, who just got hit then BLASTED into a crater and I mean, this boy _took_ a hit—"

"Stop. Don't waste my time with some trivial bull—"

Pixie interrupted "It's NOT bullshit! I'm _trying_ to see if this has any relation to YOU!"

"No, he doesn't."

"No, the kid had armor like yours—no, more like that monster! You're all somehow related!"

"I could've been on a raid with a saiyan and still not speak a word or see a lick of him, there's millions—"

"Bardock, I felt _everything_ there! For me, that experience was—petrifying. I felt—he killed me he basically killed me" she laughed. "This kid this kid saved me, threw away his life just for me to fall right after—"

"Universe's a cruel place. All I can tell you is to get stronger, tsk."

No! He didn't really believe her or he didn't care.

"You see what's happening to me, Bardock? I'm teleporting beyond my will like I'm not even sure _how_ or _why_ or even _when_! I just, mere moments ago had a hot laser shot through me—and now my wounds are fine. If there's any information I should know, tell me! News flash, _I'm_ in this now too, you understand? Pixiebob's in this, whether we like it or not!" after she was done, the blonde had to try and control her breathing.

"Having the same armor doesn't mean we've ever so much as locked eyes."

Getting answers from him was like pulling toenails, but they were moving.

"He saved my life, the boy! And he said, UH, something! _Something_ I know was important! But, I can't figure out the significance or _what_ he said for that matter."

When he began walking away, she frowned.

He just walked off where the tree leaves were the shortest and began a set of quick stretches, her eyes laid on his back the entire time.

Pixiebob could only count the times she felt so in the dark and helpless. She blinked went over the events in her head— the boy's eyes coming right back to life and his dry lips parting and the kid built enough strength to gargle—

"_F-frieza_!" It slipped out of her mouth.

Bardock didn't react at first.

But a pulse radiated from him, silent in sound but she felt its ripple through the air, like when an explosion goes off and you can feel the force in the bottom of your stomach, it caused the forest to immediately go night-night, like everything in the general vicinity all fell asleep.

Had she said something wrong? Her stature didn't falter, even from his glare, she stared back.

"What was that?" He turned, cracking his hands demanding she explains.

"_Frieza_." It all came back to Ryuko, like what happened the morning after an intoxicated night in town "That's what the kid whispered, that's the name of the alien who murdered him!"

He walked over to her, his body consumed in white flames dancing around him harmlessly. "You're not bullshitting..." She felt like cowering looking up at him, his scowl deepening then Bardock finally stopped in front of her "Woman, you have my attention."

* * *

The corner of a building finally crumbled somewhere in the distance, it looked like a missile had hit it.

"...you're going to kill him." Yu said.

Zarbon rose a green eyebrow then frowned "He's a great threat."

"I—" she didn't know what to say, truthfully she didn't have a clue who this Bardock was. "don't believe it."

Still, she didn't see it.

Zarbon didn't seem to care, he shrugged, turning towards the sky as Endeavour hailed one of the helicopters in the air.

"I fail to see how you could become a hero. It'd be foolish to trust any alien." the pyromancer shrugged "I want nothing to do with your force."

"Wait, we should at least consider—" Yu never finished

"I refuse!"

Zarbon just nodded and flicked his hair analyzing them with a keen eye "Please...Endeavor, allow me to—"

"No. We will not willingly be subjected to your Fruhzo _force_."

–_Frieza force_

Yu felt like she had to stop this, despite his skepticism maybe it was bet they not make assumptions of the other parties.

"That's a joke? Ha! Please, our intentions are anything _but_ malicious."

"You're assuming they're a threat, you're not too familiar with the _art_ of _diplomacy_."

Neither was she, but he didn't know that.

"You're making a mistake siding with him over your home."

"I'm not siding with anyone!"

He looked at her and gave this degrading star like he'd seen her as some sort of disappointment.

"I'm just asking for us to join hands! If you don't want our help, I'll take my leave. But funny, I'm a bit stranded and lacking any proper ship. Hm, I'm sure you guys have a spare intergalactic space shuttle I could borrow."

"Yes, now leave. We'll handle this _Bardock_, ourselves—your appearance here coinciding with that of those _things_ makes my skin crawl when talking to you."

Yu poked her chin "No, I'm interested in what he has to say. We don't _actually _have any intergalactic—"

The helicopter touched down and sent dust everywhere, kicking the wind up and forcing her hair to follow the flow.

"Just because _it_ says it has good intentions, _doesn't_ mean it actually does. How do we know you're not with the cabbage heads."

She was aware of that...maybe he was. A single mind_ tracked_ alien...

"I hear what you're saying and I don't make any mistakes" she turned to Zarbon, glaring into his blue eyes, he tilted his head again which made her wonder if _that_ thing he did was just a twitch or something. "Okay, _Zarbon_, " tell us _everything_ you know about Bardock."

And, so Zarbon told them the absolute truth about the Frieza-force being protectors and the deeds of Bardock & the evil Saiyans.

* * *

The forest's silence was quite unorthodox and it was all due in part to Bardock. His ki came out like a white ghost.

The wind could be heard, bark crunched against one another and Pixiebob bit her lip.

"Frieza." her voice was soft like a flute "Who is he?"

_Frieza, come out and fight me!_

He clenched a fist until it bled "A coward. Someone worth killing." he stopped and then whispered, "And for all the wrong reasons."

"He's a villain," she said

"A tyrant."

"He said he was coming to Earth, shit... please tell me this is some sort of sick joke you space folk play."

Bardock's ears perked up like antennas and suddenly the prospect of revenge was right in his face, he stared at the floor for a moment "Frieza's coming here?!"

An opportunity presented itself, this just saved him the time and struggle of searching for the bastard.

"It's a joke right? What's happening to me and everything..." she looked away, almost as if the memory caused her physical pain "...tell me it was a joke, tell me the Earth isn't in _real _trouble. Tell me you're doing this!"

The puzzles weren't exactly piecing together. Why would Frieza ever waste his time coming to this pathetic rock?

It sounded like bullshit, _but_ he couldn't deny something compelling was happening, his time on planet Plant, _this_, his vision of the Earth exploding all of it, it all was connected, it had to be.

So, maybe not bullshit.

Meaning he had to prepare for the event in which Frieza actually does arrive on Earth. He needed to figure out how to ascend again.

"No."

"Why?" she looked as if she wanted to say more or as if he had the answers he was looking for."

"It's no joke, I'm not interested in pulling your leg. _If_ what you're saying is true, planet Earth's future is sealed."

"No! What!"

"Huh? You think someone like Frieza would come to a planet like this" he gestured around himself at the forest growth "_and_ not destroy it?"

"I—"

"Well, knowing him he'd subject you all into slavery and use your race to do his dirty work, the coward!" he turned, putting his hand on his chin in thought "Well, that is, _if_ he finds use for your people."

"...I won't let him!"

The songs of birds returned, Bardock had long powered down and was going over all this information in his head.

Interestingly, for a split tick, he grinned and then stepped closer to her, noting that she didn't step back.

"He's supposedly the strongest being in the galaxy, talkin' massive galactic fleet and unbelievable power."

"I don't care." she was so sure.

"Millions of planets have fallen."

"This is my home, I'm _not_ gonna just sit and _let_ it! I'll do what I can! I have my team, we can get the military and—the hero association involved, yeah I can do this!"

"You sure?" He played with her.

"Yes!" She jumped.

There was a pause, they stared each other down. Maybe he could use this to his advantage?

"Huh, you're not as pathetic as I thought."

If she heard him she didn't act like it "You could help us!"

"No." He shut that down immediately.

But, she was persistent "It would be easier if we had you on our side or—if you could show us the way..."

"You're suggesting _I_ train _you_." Bardock glared, pointing between her and himself with his index.

"If that's how you can help, then yes!"

Yeah, he wasn't too fond of training anyone who wasn't a saiyan, it just didn't feel right to him. Passing on ancient saiyan martial arts to some random Earthling who thought her planet's demise took priority over his own desired destiny.

Ha.

The saiyan walked away, leaving her in the midst of the conversation making his way to fly off and find somewhere he could train and maybe make proper clothing.

Once he could go super saiyan at will, Frieza would be light work.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" she sprang over to him.

"Leaving." What did she think?

He was definitely growing soft if he wasn't just taking off.

"You said I got your attention."

"And _now_ it's gone!"

—_Just leave Bardock_

"Frieza! What about, Frieza?!" Pixiebob yelled like Bardock had committed some terrible atrocity.

"What. About. Frieza?" He ground his teeth and turned his back "I'm gonna have his head as a trophy, _nothing's_ changed!"

"But—yeah, but what about helping us? I—I fed you!"

The saiyan did admit that her food had hit the spot. However...

"And your friend ruined it." and he still felt some irritation towards that.

"I will _cook_ for you for as long as you are on this planet! But, damn it, you have to help us."

He choked almost saying yes "Tempting…but, n—"

"WAIT! What do you like?" She put her two gloved fingers together. "Huh? Oh, I've never been with an alien before, _but—_ if you insist!" she rose her head proudly, tint of red across her dimples—

He had _no_ idea what she was talking about, but _if_ she could make him food for as long as he stayed, that'd probably mean she could make him an appropriate figure of 15 meals a day.

Huh...

"For _as_ long as I'm on the planet, huh?"

Her lashes fluttered dumbly "Yes?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

And now he could go train until his brain could take no more m and then come back whenever he so wanted for a meal.

She visibly began to sweat "Huh, oh—y-you sure, _like,_ are you positive? Because if it's for the fate of the world, I wouldn't mi—"

"Yes, _now_ if we could please go back and get me some more chow."

"Me-ow…"

That's the second time he's heard her say that.

He turned to her perplexed—like absolutely horrified, it was there and then that decided the next time she said _whatever_ _that_ was, he'd destroy their planet.

And it was in this moment, right there around the weird Earth trees and green vegetation that looked oddly edible, Bardock pointed his middle finger at whatever force was putting him through this and he liked to imagine that whatever the hell _it_ was, did so back.

* * *

***I apologize for what seems to be a canon diverge here, though I think it isn't so much a canon diverge as much as it is an alternative timeline. ****So, please don't come at me for killing kid Gohan or anything.**

***I apologize for keeping Izuku out of this chapter, just keep in mind that he is still one of the protagonists, :P. **

***Which brings us to this point here, now we'll have our time skip, which will subsequentially be followed by another. ****So, we're about to get into some of the fun things!**** Cheers!**


End file.
